


Lessons in Loyalty

by lv90047



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Romance, Shameless Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lv90047/pseuds/lv90047
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rejection can be a terrible thing, especially if one's never given a single chance in the first place. When Akihiko is rejected by the love of his life, he closes his heart to the concepts of love. Can Misaki help Akihiko learn to love again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lv90047: Hey everyone! Whitney here! Thank you so much for choosing this story. For a while now, me and my friend, SuzukiChiyeko have had similar ideas for a certain storyline...and after a tremendous amount of PM messages, we decided to collaborate and share our ideas together. I hope you all enjoy this story we conjured.
> 
> We do NOT own Junjou Romantica! That right belongs to the wonderful Shungiku Nakamura!

Walking side by side, Akihiko and Takahiro made their way to Takahiro's house. It was spring break, exactly one month after Akihiko's eighteenth birthday. There were cherry blossoms blooming in the park, their light pink petals dancing through a gentle breeze.

It was a beautiful day, comfortably warm and fresh as nature was slowly growing back to life. Takahiro admired this, taking in every detail, but his friend didn't even notice the beauty of spring. Akihiko was too focused on the raven-haired male next to him, wearing that carefree smile.

"Takahiro," the young male said in a husky voice, "There's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?" Takahiro asked curiously and he climbed the stairs to the apartment, hand digging into his pocket to find a key.

There was a long pause before Akihiko spoke again. He had been wanting to tell Takahiro this ever since he realized his feelings, but right then the nervousness was getting the better of him. All he could do was wait for his friend—the person he cared about most—to open the door and welcome him inside. When Akihiko stepped inside and took off his shoes, brown eyes studied him worriedly.

"Usagi?" A lavender gaze darted up. "Is something wrong? You seem troubled."

Akihiko gave a small, reassuring smile. "I'm fine, but what I'm about to tell you is very important."

Takahiro cocked his head as he put his shoes down. "What do you want to tell me?" He frowned when his friend took a very deep breath. It was unusual for Akihiko to look so nervous around him; he always seemed so calm, almost stoic.

Clenching his fists, Akihiko gathered his courage to speak the words. "Takahiro, I…I like you." The words slipped out surprisingly easy, yet Akihiko felt as though he had just achieved something big.

However, his good feelings vanished when Takahiro smiled at him sheepishly. "Of course you like me, Usagi," Takahiro replied cheerfully, "How could we be friends if you didn't like me at all?"

Right then, Akihiko felt very tempted to do a facepalm, but he decided against it. After all, he knew what an airhead Takahiro was, so it was stupid of him to expect that his friend would understand him with that choice of words.

"That's not what I meant."

Knitting his eyebrows, Takahiro kept staring at Akihiko. "Then…what do you mean? I don't think I understand."

"My feelings of 'like' aren't in the meaning of friendship." Lavender eyes looked at the other intensely. "Takahiro, I want you to know that I love you."

There, he had said it. All he had to do was wait for his beloved one's reply, yet this thought did nothing to calm him down at all.

Takahiro looked confused beyond words, his eyes wide and his mouth agape. There was disbelief written all over his face and this pained Akihiko. Of all people, Takahiro should've been the one to know that Akihiko never joked about his feelings.

Finally, the brunet coughed and pushed up his glasses. "I-I don't know what to say," he admitted, shifting uncomfortably, "Really, I had no idea you felt this way about me. How long have you been in love with me?"

"I fell in love with you during our finals," Akihiko replied truthfully.

"So then, that would be…two months ago?" When his friend nodded, Takahiro's expression saddened. "I'm sorry that I never noticed, Usagi. As your friend, I should be able to understand your feelings, but I was oblivious to all of this."

Akihiko emitted a soft sigh. "Takahiro, you know how I feel about you now, but how do you feel about me?"

"Eh, what?" Takahiro questioned, giving the other a surprised look.

"I want to know if you can return my feelings."

Unfortunately, the young adult said nothing.

"Takahiro?"

"…I'm sorry, Usagi," Takahiro began, lowering his head, "You're my best friend and I don't want to hurt your feelings, but I can't say that I love you. If I said that, I would be lying. Perhaps, if you had been a girl the situation would've been different, but you're a guy." He took a deep breath. "I'm not gay and I don't think that will ever change."

Akihiko could feel his heart break slowly, but he masked this with a faint, fake smile. Nodding in understanding, he leaned back against the wall. "I understand," was all he could utter.

"Usagi, I'm really sorry. I hope that you aren't mad at me for—" Takahiro silenced himself when Akihiko shook his head.

"I could never be mad at you…"

"Then, can I ask you if we can still be friends?" There was an uncommon amount of carefulness within Takahiro's tone, almost as though he was terrified of hurting Akihiko's feelings even more.

Akihiko sighed. "Of course, Takahiro." He grinned, masking the pain in order to spare the other man. "We can always be friends."

The brunet's face lit up like the sun at that remark. "Great!" he exclaimed as he patted his friend's shoulder encouragingly, "Oh, I'm so glad we can just be friends!"

Agony ripped through the young author from that careless choice of words—but his face revealed nothing but a mask of glee. "I am too," Akihiko breathed, a faint smile traveling throughout his lips, "You have no idea how much this relieves me."

"I know!" Takahiro gushed, "I'm so happy we could save this friendship!"

Another wave of torture plunged through the man's heart, breaking him silently. For a moment, he honestly considered telling the brunet how he truly felt; yet, when looking into those beautiful brown eyes, he decided against it almost immediately. It wasn't his place to bring sorrow into Takahiro's world. He'd never forgive himself if he burdened his friend like that—no matter how much of an airhead he could be.

Akihiko wondered what Takahiro saw on his face. Fearing to expose his true feelings, he quickly composed his features into the same serene mask, making it impossible for the brunet to identify it.

"Usagi..." Takahiro whispered, confusion coursing through him. "Are you alright?"

For the sake of his friend, Akihiko nodded.

"I'm fine, Takahiro," Akihiko said remotely, his face wiped all clean of emotion, "You really don't need to worry—I'll deal with it."

"But—"

"I have to go," Akihiko interrupted, turning around only to grab the jacket he had taken off a few minutes ago. "I have other errands to run—I'll talk to you later."

"Usagi!" Takahiro called out, "Wait—!"

"I'll talk to you later," Akihiko repeated, never once meeting his friend's gaze.

And before the brunet could react, Akihiko was out of the door.

The man sighed. In his haste to get away, he realized his actions were rather harsh, but he honestly couldn't bear to spend another second with Takahiro. That voice of his tormented the young author; it'd unleashed a pain so unbearable that it'd nearly astonish Akihiko with its force. He needed to get away...and it had resulted into this.

Seeing how it was too late to go back, he kept walking until he was out of the apartment complex. Even then, he didn't stop. Time made no sense as he continued walking throughout the streets, ignoring anything—and anyone—in his path. It felt like hours were passing when it was only a few mere seconds. Maybe it felt like time had frozen because the city just looked the same, no matter where Akihiko went.

Honestly, he was surprised by how calmly he took the situation. Over and over again in his mind, he had pictured the outcome much, much worse. Yet, the more he thought about it, the less he began to understand; his mind was still in a state of shock. He couldn't feel anything below his neck, because everything was so numb.

Finally, the journey had seemed to end as he noticed his home standing before him. Without wasting another moment, he robotically walked into the penthouse, took the elevator, and opened and closed the door behind him into his private suite.

For a moment, the man did nothing. He was merely leaning against his front door, unsure of what to do. He then studied the empty room, his gaze traveling around until he caught sight of picture lurking against the wall—a picture of his raven-haired friend, staring at him with a warm-hearted look in his eyes.

'Takahiro...'

The numbness Akihiko once felt was slowly evading his body. Within its place was a growing substance that slowly spread a great deal of affliction throughout his body.

"I'm sorry..." Takahiro had told him, "You're my best friend...but I don't think I can ever return your feelings."

Akihiko's face twisted in anguish from the memory of those words. Even though they were just words, they managed to rip a hole within his heart and created a pain that had punched through his chest and excised his most precious insides until they were ragged and broken.

"I'm not gay and I don't think that'll ever change," the voice said again.

Akihiko felt the cold wooden floor seeping beneath him, his hands shaking, and the unfamiliar rhythm of his heartbeat as the pain held him cold. It pulled him under an abyss that screamed his devastating reality:

He was rejected by the person he cared about the most.

Tears threatened to overtake him as the disappointment was nearly as instantaneous as the recognition. He felt the coldness of the wall through his clothes as he curled himself into a ball in order to keep the empty hole from tearing him apart.

"Takahiro..." He croaked, his body radiating from rejection. "Takahiro..."

Akihiko's love would never be returned.

* * *

Placing one knee on the bed, Akihiko loosened his dress shirt before hovering over his partner. He then placed his lips on the man below him and sucked the skin of that smooth neck, earning that wanton moan he thrived to hear.

"Nngh…H-Hey!" the brunet protested, pushing the man away slightly, "I told you not to leave any marks, you ass!"

Akihiko drew back with a smirk. "I'm hurt," he whispered, meeting the brunet's gaze, "I thought you liked being 'marked' by me."

"Idiot!" the brunet snapped, a light blush staining his cheeks, "That was before Takano chewed me out about it!"

"Oh?" Akihiko questioned, raising that perfectly arched eyebrow, "I never knew you were such a worrywart, Kisa."

The older male rolled his eyes, obviously annoyed by the situation. He gave the author a hateful glare. "Whatever. Just get on with it."

Akihiko snickered, his eyes glinting dangerously. Kisa scowled, but said nothing, earning a sigh from the other. "What is it?" Akihiko asked, confused by his partner's silence.

Kisa lowered his gaze. "Nothing," he said simply, slowly wrapping his arms around the author's neck, "I was just wondering how you became so confident."

From that response, Akihiko momentarily sat up to study the naked being beneath him. Just where did that question come from—and why did it even matter?

Yes, it was true he changed over time, but the wounds that inflicted his heart had nowhere near healed. The day that Takahiro had rejected him still triggered a pain that drowned him in a sea of agony. He knew he couldn't escape this pain even if he wanted to. It had altered his insides past the point of recognition, crumbling his sense of purpose. The only way he could lessen the pain, even if only for a moment, was to distract himself with the pleasures of sex, and he did just that.

During these years, he had bedded countless individuals—desperately seeking the comfort that momentarily eased his heart from the pain.

Kisa Shouta was Akihiko's first fuck buddy—and the only one who didn't complain about being any more than just that. He'd had other partners in the past, but found them most difficult to keep around because they'd somehow get attached eventually—and that was the one thing Akihiko did not want. As soon as any partner displayed any form of affection, he severed ties with them almost immediately. It was the only form of protection he could use to avoid the pain of another broken heart.

A whine sprouted from the brunet's lips, a silent complaint that brought Akihiko back to reality. When he noticed the frustrated look in his partner's eyes, the author smirked devilishly. Even if it was temporarily bliss, he should enjoy it while it lasted.

"Who's the worrywart now?" Kisa teased, running his hands down those muscular arms.

Akihiko ignored the brunet. Instead, he leaned down and took a hardening bud below him in his mouth and circled his tongue around it. His hands ran over the pale, creamy skin of Kisa's sides, relishing the softness that lingered there. He then groped his partner's erection through his underwear, loving the adorable whimper he received in response.

"Is it me or are you growing more sensitive?" Akihiko asked, pursing his lips.

"Hardly," Kisa scoffed, "I think it's because you've gotten better." He gasped as that hand squeezed his length.

"What's that?" Akihiko mused, the amusement evident within his seductive voice, "Are we getting sentimental, Kisa?" His eyes glimmered insidiously when the brunet shook his head violently. The man chortled. "I believe it's because of the things you say that I'm so confident, you know."

Kisa snorted. "Don't get hopes up just yet. I mean, I could say that you suck in bed, but that would be a lie. Besides—" he leaned in to bite Akihiko's neck. "—I don't think you'd be fucking me every week if I told you that."

The remark drew a rare laugh from Akihiko's lips, accompanied by groans as Kisa continued to nip at his skin. Roughly, he pulled the older male's boxers off, leaving him completely exposed to the cold hands that continued to roam around his skin. Kisa yelped in surprise as he felt that cold, larger hand fondling his member. He moaned from the contact.

All of a sudden, Akihiko freed himself from Kisa's grip and traveled lower, until his lips were below the other's navel. He licked his way down until his tongue ran over the head of Kisa's already wet organ.

"Aaahh!" Kisa moaned, tangling his fingers into the silvery locks of his partner as he waited impatiently for that incredible heat to engulf him. He shivered as soon as he felt that skillful tongue, emitting sparks of electricity throughout his entire body.

Akihiko groaned, licking slowly from the tip to the base repeatedly before circling his tongue around the head and collecting the wetness that was surrounding the slit. His tongue flickered slowly; Kisa didn't taste awfully bitter, but that was mainly because he never smoked—unlike the author. He never tasted quite the same, but Akihiko didn't mind in the slightest. Hungrily, he took the head in his mouth and slowly engulfed the entire length.

Kisa screamed. It was unusual for him to get a blowjob from another man; usually he was the one who got down his knees for his sexual partner, but Akihiko was a special case. He had to admit that it was a nice change—especially since Akihiko was very good with his mouth. Those surprisingly soft lips clamped around his excited flesh, designating warmth at every angle.

"Nnh…Haa—fuck!" Kisa cursed as he felt the saliva coating his length. He tried to yank the man off, but he only ducked his head harder in response. "Aki-chaaann," He whined quite uncharacteristically, "Stop teasing me already!"

Looking up, Akihiko retracted his mouth and smirked. "You're so eager for it today," he teased, "That's so unlike you."

"Whatever! Just shut up and fuck me already!" Kisa snarled, driven mad with want.

Akihiko studied the lustful gaze directed at himself. There'd been plenty of times where he'd imagined doing this kind of thing with his beloved Takahiro, but he knew his airheaded friend would never give him the same arousing look his other partners gave him. Never would Takahiro beg to be taken by him.

Moving up to stare within those hungry eyes, the man smiled evilly.

"As you wish," Akihiko grunted, allowing himself to be momentarily possessed by the lust coursing through him. He'd gladly give up anything to be taken far away from the bitter truth—even if it was only for a few hours…

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SuzukiChiyeko: Yup, Kisa and Akihiko. Weird, huh? xD
> 
> This is the first time for both me and lv90047 to write a story with another author, so we would appreciate your feedback ^^ Since we both have pretty tight schedules - blame college - we can't update this story weekly. Please be patient; we'll work hard :)
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	2. Hunter and Hunted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lv90047: Hey guys! Whitney here. First of all, me and my pal, SuzukiChiyeko would like to apologize for the extremely LONG update. We didn't mean to prolong this story for that long. College has been a BITCH. -_- Hopefully, it shouldn't take too long in the future. We hope you'll enjoy this new chapter.
> 
> SuzukiChiyeko: I need to mention that, because of what happened to him in the past, Akihiko is a bit OOC. It's not extreme, but I'd like to point it out nonetheless. Also, this chapter takes place ten years after the rejection, when Misaki meets Akihiko.

Clutching the paper in his right hand, Misaki stared worriedly at his current grades. He'd never been the sharpest tool in the shed, but even he had to admit that these grades were far below his usual standards. Just how was he going to get into Mitsuhashi University with such shameful grades?

Sighing, the brunet opened the door to his apartment. "I'm home!" he yelled, expecting his brother to welcome him home like he usually did. Surprisingly, Takahiro was nowhere to be seen. Misaki frowned, obviously confused. Did his brother go somewhere? He didn't remember him saying anything about it. Just what was going on? Deciding not the dwell on those concepts, the brunet kicked off his shoes before walking towards the living room.

It was there when surprise had fueled his features; he saw his brother, sitting on the couch with some man Misaki did not recognize. And since the stranger sat with his back to him, it was nearly impossible to see his face—not that it mattered anyway. He was too focused on those silvery locks to even care. He was gaping so much that he didn't even notice his brother had caught sight of him and was slowly rising from his seat on the couch.

"Oh, you're back already?" the older brother asked. "Sorry, I didn't hear you come in," he said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

Just when Misaki was about to say something, the silver haired male turned around to face him, laying one arm over the backrest. For a moment, the teen could say nothing. He was literally lost within those dazzling pools of fresh lavender; he had never seen such a unique eye color before. It was utterly captivating.

The stranger smirked as their eyes locked. "Takahiro...this is your younger brother I take it?" he asked, his gaze still fixed on the teen.

"Yes!" Takahiro answered proudly, "This is Misaki." He then looked at said brunet. "Misaki, this is my friend Usagi."

Misaki gave him a skeptical look. "His name's 'rabbit'?"

A chuckle erupted from the stranger's lips. "No, no," he said, waving his hands dismissively, "My name is Usami Akihiko, but Takahiro always calls me 'Usagi'," the man explained, his stare traveling up and down the brunet's entire body before making eye contact once more, "You're very different from what I had in mind."

"And what the heck is that supposed to mean?" Misaki asked, feeling somewhat insulted by that remark.

"When Takahiro told me he had a younger brother, I was expecting some younger version of him, but the two of you don't look anything alike at all."

"Well, sorry for not meeting your expectations." Misaki snapped, clenching his fists in annoyance.

Akihiko raised an eyebrow. He then stood up from the sofa and moved closer to the young man. An amused expression trailed amongst his face as he studied the teen closely. "I never said that was a bad thing, now did I?" he questioned, his lips curving into an attractive smirk.

Misaki's heart jumped. For some reason, he didn't feel at ease with this stranger. Of course, he hardly knew the man and had no right to judge him...but there was something about him that made the poor teen slightly uncomfortable.

Takahiro, who was unaware of all this, noticed the piece of paper sticking out from his brother's hand. "What is that Misaki?" he asked, moving forward to take the paper from Misaki's hand. As he unfolded it, his eyes slowly hovered over the text.

Misaki fidgeted with his hands. "Uhm…those are my results that came in today," he replied nervously, wondering if his brother would be terribly disappointed in him. He wanted to make his brother proud, and yet he had returned home with such embarrassing grades that even he couldn't look his brother in the eyes without shuddering.

Furrowing his brows, Takahiro turned to Akihiko. "Say Usagi, could I ask a favor of you?"

"Anything," the other replied rather quickly, slipping his hands into his pockets as he leaned against the couch, "What is it that you need?"

Takahiro pursed his lips. "I was wondering if you could tutor my little brother for me."

Surprise had flickered upon the teen's face. Tutoring? Just what was his brother talking about?

"Nii-chan," Misaki began to explain, laughing nervously, "You don't have to do that. Really, I'm fine—"

"But your grades aren't," Takahiro said in an unusually stern voice, "Really Misaki, how do you expect to get better when you refuse the help I offer you?"

That remark silenced the teen almost instantly. A swarm of emotions suddenly coursed through him, the first one being guilt. How could he be so stupid? He had already embarrassed his brother enough by bringing home such shameful grades, not to mention in front of a friend of his.

Misaki lowered his head. It wasn't right to deny Takahiro so thoughtlessly, especially since said man had sacrificed his dreams to raise him. No matter how much he loathed the idea of being tutored by someone he scarcely knew, it was the least he could do for his brother. After all, didn't he want to get into Mitsuhashi University to make him proud?

In an effort to erase his previous misdoings, the brunet just mumbled an affirmative, not even bothering to mask the lifelessness his tone was embarking.

Takahiro noticed the dejected expression Misaki was sporting and immediately sighed. His brother could be so sensitive at times. In order to put his younger brother at ease, he gently coaxed the boy, telling him that he wasn't angry at him in the slightest and that he shouldn't take things to heart so easily.

Hearing this, Misaki merely nodded in response. Although he didn't agree with everything said, he at least respected the kind words his brother had said to him. That much was enough for him.

Takahiro grinned, obviously relieved. He then focused his attention back towards his silver-haired friend, asking the man if he was comfortable doing the tutoring sessions he had mentioned previously. Akihiko said nothing for a moment, but merely directed his cold gaze towards the anxious teen.

Misaki gasped, desperately trying to remember how to breathe. Those eyes, those piercingly bright eyes—it felt as though they were seeing into his soul. He could hardly look away as those orbs continued to distract his train of thought, leaving him exposed at the man's mercy. A slight whimper escaped his lips.

A playful smirk designated on the man's lips upon the sight before he turned his gaze towards Takahiro and agreed almost instantly. "It would be a pleasure to tutor him," he said smoothly.

Simply by the way Akihiko said 'pleasure', Misaki started to feel uncomfortable once more. What exactly was going on inside that head of his? Although Misaki tried his hardest not to be so judgmental, doubt lingered in his mind. It wasn't long before his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of clapping, and he looked up to see that it was coming from overjoyed brother.

"Thank you so much, Usagi!" Takahiro exclaimed happily, "You are one of the smartest guys I've ever met! I'm sure you will be a great tutor for Misaki."

The grin on Takahiro's face only grew wider while Misaki sighed softly. The young brunet wasn't nearly as excited as his brother was about Akihiko's willingness to help him, but he decided not to voice his feelings out loud. He didn't want to displease Takahiro again. Still, the man's hyperactive behavior was starting to irritate him a tad too much.

"Nii-chan…" Misaki began, trying to get his brother to calm down, "There's no need to…" The words he was about to say got lost into oblivion when he noticed a rather peculiar expression on Akihiko's face. He looked rather deviant, as though he was caught up in some kind of fantasy, and the way those lips were curving upwards wasn't exactly helping matters. Somehow, the man seemed to be amused, and the poor brunet couldn't stop himself from thinking that it probably had something to do with him.

Maybe Akihiko had planned something for their tutoring sessions, or perhaps he was laughing at the terrible grades. Whatever the reason may be, Misaki found it impossible to believe that it was something good. He tried to study the author's face some more, but the questionable expression faltered rather quickly and returned to a normal, neutral one.

Amethyst quickly scanned the young man before it found Takahiro again. "When will our first tutoring session be?" Akihiko asked his friend, "I suppose the finals will be in January, as usual?"

"Yes, that's correct," Takahiro confirmed, "That means the two of you will have about four months to work on improving Misaki's results. I know that you must be busy with your latest novel, so I suggest that Misaki will go to your place once or twice a week. Is that all right with you?"

"Twice a week is fine," Akihiko replied as he glanced at the results Takahiro held in his hands. He raised an eyebrow. "It seems we have a lot to work on," Akihiko sighed, "It'll probably be best if we start tomorrow."

Misaki felt somewhat insulted by the way Akihiko seemed to look down on him. He worked hard and always did his homework, yet it didn't seem to have any effect on his performances during tests.

"Is it really _that_ difficult?" Takahiro asked worriedly.

Akihiko scoffed. "Please—not with my knowledge," he stated, rolling his eyes, "I just think it's better to start now, because you'll never know what kind of problems will pop up in the long run. Besides, if I had to be honest about it…" he trailed on, fixing his gaze upon the nervous boy, "…I'm quite looking forward to teaching Misaki."

'Stop saying my name so casually!' Misaki thought angrily as the man looked away, 'It's not like we're friends.' The brunet scowled. He really, _really_ didn't like Akihiko. The guy was too intimidating and mysterious for his liking. How his brother could be friends with such a person was beyond him.

Takahiro smiled at his dear friend and guided him back to the sofa, where they both took a seat and continued their chat. Misaki was still standing on the same spot, looking at the two in utter disbelief. It was then that he started to think more about what Akihiko had said to him…and shivered. He didn't know why, but there was something wrong about the way Akihiko had stared at him. The way he had raked his eyes over his body, and had pronounced his name—it was all too seductive and equivocal.

 _"I will be looking forward to teaching Misaki."_ Just what was the true meaning behind those words? From the sounds of it, the idea of 'teaching' that Akihiko had in mind was very different from Takahiro's. Surely, it wasn't possible that this successful and rich novelist had a fancy for him…or was it?

Low chuckles filled the room as Takahiro told his friend more about his latest experiences, drawing Misaki's attention to the man who—much to his surprise—was very close to his brother. To him, Akihiko didn't seem like the type to socialize or to enjoy other people's company. Unlike the welcoming aura Takahiro radiated, the novelist seemed to repel others.

Putting the pieces of the complicated puzzle together, Misaki began to wonder if accepting Akihiko's help had been a good idea. He was secretly hoping that his brother would change his mind and cancel the tutoring sessions, even though he knew that assumption was no more than wishful thinking. With every second, his anxiety for the next day grew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SuzukiChiyeko: Thanks for reading and hopefully until soon! Feel free to leave a review to share your thoughts :)


	3. Sensing Danger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lv90047: Hey everyone. lv90047 here. I'd like to apologize for the ridiculously long wait for this chapter. Both of us have been extremely busy lately. Still...that's no excuse for leaving you guys hanging. But if I had to be honest, this isn't SuzukiChiyeko's fault for the lack of updates. I'm putting the blame on myself since I've been *squirming around nervously* neglecting this update in order to finish my studies. Hehe. Sorry about that, you guys. ^^; Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the chapter.
> 
> SuzukiChiyeko: Well, we've both been busy, but still...sorry for not updating for so long :/

It was late afternoon.

Misaki was walking along the pavement, staring down at the hand-written directions towards that stranger's penthouse his brother had given him. He could have easily gotten a ride from his brother, but he chose not to since he knew his brother had a hectic schedule this week.

It was a beautiful day outside. The sun was beaming down the sidewalk, leaving trails of gold against that hard, worn ground. The breeze whistled amongst the trees, startling a young sparrow that flew anxiously above the cloudless sky. This was a day everyone could appreciate. The mere simplicity nature displayed here was elegant enough to drown in its beauty. Too bad the brunet couldn't enjoy it though—he was too busy bitching about his situation.

'Argh!' Misaki thought, cursing mentally, 'I don't want to do this shit!'

'There's no use complaining about it,' his mind told him, 'What's done is done.'

'Shut up,' he snapped in his thoughts, 'You're the _last_ person I want to hear that from.'

'It's the truth,' was the blunt reply of his mind.

Misaki scowled, resisting the urge to scream. The logical side of him was right. This was no time to complain. He owned this meddlesome deed to his brother—it was only reason he was doing this, after all. He wanted to make his brother proud. His brother had sacrificed so much for him…the least he could was meet his brother's expectations. He was so tired of seeing that concerned expression clouding his brother's eyes every time he witnessed his schoolwork.

No, Misaki couldn't let his brother go through that any longer. Takahiro didn't deserve that type of hardship. Even though the teen didn't like the idea of getting tutored by some random stranger, it was his only option if he wanted to go to Mitsuhashi University.

An unexpected gust of wind grasped the piece of paper, but Misaki caught it quickly. When his gaze left the directions, he caught sight of an incredibly expensive-looking building. It was undoubtedly the residence of the great Usami Akihiko. The brunet rolled his eyes at the title; his brother had been praising the man so much that it irritated him beyond words.

Getting closer to the building, Misaki suddenly began feeling a bit nervous. It was the first time that he had been in this part of Tokyo and it surely wasn't the right place for an average high school student like himself. After all, it was the best district of Tokyo…and definitely the most expensive one too.

The doors opened slowly and Misaki hesitantly walked in, meeting the elevator the second he entered. There were two doors on either side of him, but Misaki paid no mind to them. Takahiro had told him that Akihiko lived at the top floor of the building, owning a five-bedroom penthouse. Shivering at the thought, Misaki stepped into the elevator and pressed the button with his shaking forefinger.

The air became thick as Misaki counted mentally, wondering how long it was going to take before he was at the top floor. As time passed, it became harder for him to breathe. His throat felt dry and his heart rate was increasing.

'Shit, calm down,' Misaki told himself, but it did not calm his body and mind in the slightest. Instead, he started to feel light-headed as a ping echoed inside the elevator. It wasn't the time to chicken out, yet nothing could expel the uneasiness Misaki felt. While the doors opened, Misaki took a deep breath and tried to muster some courage.

Finally, the teen wobbled out of the elevator and headed towards the front door of Akihiko's penthouse. The door in front of him stood tall and mighty, utterly reeking of the majestic vibe. Nervously, he put his hands in his pockets and yanked out a piece of paper that was essential for his entrance, the stranger's password written on it. He didn't know why the man had such a need for a built-in password. Wasn't that what house keys were for?

'Bastard would probably lose his damn keys,' Misaki thought darkly.

After entering the password for the fifth time—thanks to his shaking fingers—he secured the doorknob within his hand and helped himself inside. Upon laying his eyes on the penthouse, Misaki felt the oxygen leave his body. To say that the inside was incredible was an understatement.

Never in his entire life had Misaki seen an interior so grand. He was standing before a high-ceilinged living room that seemed to scream the aristocratic touch. The walls were painted a soft, faded white—yet it was hard to tell since they were covered with various artwork that seemed as though it came from a museum. Priceless originals, no doubt, but for some reason they seemed to belong here. The north-facing wall had been decorated entirely with glass, and beside that laid a massive, overwhelming staircase that seemed to dominate the west side of the room. The floor gleamed with perfection, almost as though it were sunlight on a stream.

Once again, the brunet felt oddly off balance as he took in his surroundings. Did he not belong here? 'No, of course not,' he answered quickly, shaking his head in regards to that stupid question. How could he ever belong here? The world this man seemed to live in screamed the utmost importance, and someone as normal as Misaki could never understand the way this man lived. Still…despite these thoughts, he still couldn't help but be dazzled by the scenery spiraling around him like a moth to a flame.

'Ugh. Get a grip,' Misaki scowled, 'It's just a damn house.'

Determined not to be swayed again, he set his sights on the couch in front of him and sat there. He sighed peacefully as his body started to alleviate based on the utter softness of the couch. He leaned back and closed his eyes as the peaceful thoughts started to claim him. How long had it'd been since he had the chance to relax like this? It seemed like every possible moment he lingered on earth, he never had enough time for himself.

Misaki was always busy. If he wasn't at school, then he was working and if he wasn't working, he'd be studying his ass off for these stupid entrance exams he always seemed to fail—which consumed his time even more. It'd been while for him just to relax and sleep his troubles away. He had to admit this new-found relaxation felt good for a change. It was much better than being overwhelmed by the infuriating things life brought him.

As he sat there, completely absorbed by the addicting tranquility, Misaki could hear the faint sound of running water. It wasn't exactly loud, yet it was easy for him to hear because it was so quiet inside the penthouse.

'Sounds like someone's taking a shower,' Misaki thought to himself. He then shrugged and continued to relax on the plush sofa, praying that he could stay that way forever. The couch was simply too comfortable and the teen refused to get up from his seat. Akihiko would probably come downstairs to get him eventually, so there was no need to move from his spot.

Misaki opened his eyes and looked around to take in more of the beautiful scenery. Although he didn't want to keep praising Akihiko for the house he owned, it was impossible to deny how fine and in place everything seemed. There were potted plants surrounding the dining table in the shape of a perfect rectangle. The kitchen was spacious and had the most luxurious appliances one could ever wish for. He still couldn't believe that he wasn't just dreaming all of this.

Looking to his left, Misaki came face to face with a gigantic fluffy teddy bear. He cocked an eyebrow at the sight, wondering why a grown man would have such a childish toy in his house. Furthermore, what was this stuffed animal doing in the living room? It was the only thing on the entire floor that disturbed the perfection of the scene. The bear had a big blue ribbon tied around its neck, but it looked very sloppy. With a groan, Misaki moved closer to the bear and undid the ribbon, tying it neatly around the animal's soft neck.

"There you go," he said with a smile as he drew back. The teddy bear actually looked kind of cute, but it still didn't explain why Akihiko had it. Maybe the man had some weird stuffed animal fetish. One thing was for sure: Akihiko had a few screws loose. He definitely wasn't a normal person.

Speaking of Akihiko, it was taking awfully long for him to come downstairs. Misaki felt slightly insulted by this, even though he had arrived half an hour too early. At least being too early was a lot better than being too late. That didn't give the author the right to make him wait for so long.

"Selfish jerk," he muttered to himself, fiddling with the bear's arms, "I should just go home right now."

"Then why don't you?" a deep voice countered.

Misaki flinched from the suddenness that voice inflicted. He turned his head in order to contemplate the owner of that familiar voice. It was only then that he desperately tried to remember the basic concepts of breathing. In front of him stood the older male, but that wasn't what made his mind turn momentarily into mush; it might have had something to do with the naked body being presented right before his eyes.

Well, perhaps that wording choice was a bit much. The man wasn't naked—Misaki wouldn't know what to do if it got past that point—but he wasn't exactly covered up either. Here he was, leaning next to the door as if he were a Greek god on display. Misaki gulped, desperately trying to fight back the whimper that wanted to escape forth. He couldn't help but sit there in awe as he drank in the pale outline of the author's tall, herculean form that blazed proudly as speckles of water ran down the cut of his abs. Akihiko's hair was dripping wet and disheveled, but even so he looked as though he just came back from shooting a commercial for hair gel.

A swell of warmth began to cloud the boy's heart as he continued to gaze at those ashy locks that nearly matched the author's pale complexion. How could someone be this beautiful? It didn't make any sense to the brunet at all. His eyes swept around lingering body so much that he failed to see the man's face shift into an all-knowing grin as he caught sight of the boy staring at him.

"You like what you see?"

The sound of that sultry voice brought Misaki back to reality. Realizing that he'd been staring for way too long, he felt his face heat up immediately. What the hell had gotten into him anyways? Why was he getting excited about seeing a _man_ in nothing more than a pair of jeans? It was just wrong in so many ways!

For a split second, Misaki began to wonder why his thoughts seemed so…gay. Hastily averting his gaze, he shook his head. There was no way he was gay, especially not for that smug bastard that was standing there oh-so nonchalantly, showing off his body. It was probably nothing more than admiration or perhaps even jealousy, but definitely not sexual attraction. It couldn't be; Misaki refused to believe it.

Akihiko watched the boy's facial expressions from where he was standing and his smirk only grew wider. There was something utterly amusing about the confusion and frustration written all over that young face. Misaki was something else, he had to admit, and teasing him was fun.

"Have you finished arguing with your hormones yet?"

Misaki looked back at him. "What are you talking about?"

"You were practically drooling just now," Akihiko stated, a soft chuckle escaping him, "I didn't know Takahiro's little brother was actually gay."

"I'm not gay!" Misaki yelled in response, his face turning beet red from anger and embarrassment, "You are way too full of yourself, you know that? Don't go walk around the house half-naked when you are expecting visitors!"

Akihiko shrugged. "It's not my fault that you arrived half an hour too early," he replied as he glanced at the clock.

"That's not the issue! Go put some damn clothes on!"

With a stubborn look in his eyes, the novelist folded his arms. "No," he said, "This is my house, so I can do as I please. If you want me to tutor you, that means you'll have to deal with this, whether you like it or not."

Irritated by the other's attitude, Misaki let out a growl as he squeezed Suzuki-san's paw harshly. From that moment onwards, he officially hated the guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SuzukiChiyeko: Oh Misaki, you're so cute xD
> 
> Thank you very much for reading! Feedback and reviews are welcome as usual. I hope we won't have to keep you waiting for too long for the next update ^^;;


	4. Fooling the Foolish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SuzukiChiyeko: Hey guys! lv90047 and I haven't finished the next chapter yet, but I wanted to give you a bit to read in the meantime. You see, we've both been away for a while, so we haven't really had the chance to work on the new chapter. So, I've decided to write a short chapter to give you some insight on what is going on in Akihiko's head :P
> 
> I hope you all like it...and that lv90047 doesn't mind that I've written this ^^;;

Akihiko had waited impatiently for the arrival of this day. Their first tutoring session, as he had called it back at Takahiro's place, was certainly going to be interesting. The author had something up his sleeve that wasn't related to what he was supposed to do with Misaki that day. Of course, he would keep his promise and help the teen out, but that wasn't all they'd be doing.

Despite his impure intentions, Akihiko felt absolutely no shame. This was his way of living; he was accustomed to it. As long as there was no love involved, it would be just like all of those other times. Misaki was simply going to be one of the many men Akihiko had slept with.

Still, Misaki's unusual appearance had fascinated Akihiko. Despite being in his final year of high school, the brunet looked remarkably youthful and innocent. He had these large, round eyes that were a vivid shade of green. His shoulder-length brown hair framed his heart-shaped face and his body was small, slender and delicate-looking.

The thoughts stirred the inner desire to make a mess out of that young male.

It didn't bother Akihiko that Misaki was his best friend's younger brother. Takahiro had practically given Misaki away by asking Akihiko to tutor his dear sibling and with no reason to decline such an offer, the novelist was more than willing to welcome Misaki to his house. Naturally, he wanted to help his good friend in need, but that didn't mean that Akihiko did not have any other plans.

Akihiko smirked as memories of the conversation with Takahiro flooded his mind.

_"Thank you so much for your help, Usagi! I really wouldn't know what to do without you." Takahiro smiled sheepishly, but cleared his throat as realization hit him. "I'm sorry, that didn't sound quite right."_

_"Don't worry about my feelings. It's all in the past now."_

_"So what do you think of Misaki so far? I know the two of you barely know each other, but I really hope you can become friends!"_

_"Yes, I hope so too," Akihiko replied._

After the talk, Akihiko had made a promise to himself that he would try his best to get to know Misaki better, although his thoughts were very different from what Takahiro meant. Not that anyone could blame him; it was Takahiro who had entrusted his brother to Akihiko.

His friend's obliviousness still amused Akihiko. It wasn't like Takahiro didn't know about his sexuality. Even so, that hadn't stopped him from sending Misaki to Akihiko's house by himself. If that wasn't an invitation to ravage the innocent younger brother, Akihiko didn't know anymore.

In order to get what he wanted, Akihiko knew he couldn't pounce on his prey right away. From the reactions he'd received after showing up in his living room in merely a pair of jeans, he knew Misaki was either not aware of his sexual orientation or simply in denial. Either way, Akihiko was determined to make the boy succumb to him. It would probably take a while, but it would be quite an entertaining game to play.

It was a game to toy with Misaki until he had him right where he wanted him.

Was it cruel to think that way and to use someone to still his own desires? Perhaps, but Akihiko couldn't feel guilty about it. If anything, he believed that it would be Misaki's way of making up for the pain Takahiro had caused him many years ago. Akihiko had, in contradiction with what he had told Takahiro during their last friendly chat, not gotten over his heartbreak entirely.

Misaki could be one of the many to provide Akihiko comfort. Seeing him give in to the pleasure and hearing him moan Akihiko's name in ecstasy was all the man wanted. It didn't do anything to Akihiko on an emotional level, but at least his body would be satisfied. Love or any kind of mental support wasn't what Akihiko longed for.

Once Misaki allowed Akihiko to sleep with him, it was going to be sex and nothing else. There was not a chance that Akihiko would allow himself to fall back in the realm of affection and love. If he did, the pain of being rejected would break him again. Misaki wasn't even getting a glimpse of an opportunity to do such a thing.

By the time Akihiko was done with him, all he'd do was beg for more until he was robbed of all innocence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SuzukiChiyeko: I think it's obvious that Akihiko only cares about sex. Is that going to change? Maybe, or maybe not.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please review and hopefully until soon :)


	5. Innocent Playfulness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lv90047: Hey, guys! It's been like FOREVER since the last update! xD Again, this delay had nothing to do with my pal, SuzukiChiyeko. I'm putting the blame on myself again. I was really overwhelmed with my hectic schedule and couldn't find the time to update anything. But miraculously, I pulled through and submitted the parts that my friend desperately needed! xD We hope you all enjoy this new update. :3
> 
> SuzukiChiyeko: Thank you all for your patience and for the sweet reviews ^^

"No," Akihiko said, jabbing his finger across the homework sheet, "Start over."

"What for?!" Misaki exclaimed, unable to believe he was subjected to this kind of torture yet again, "I did everything you said! I indicated the factor and—"

"But did you isolate the tangent term?" Akihiko countered, "Regardless if you indicated the factor or not, if the term itself is not completely isolated, then the answer's automatically wrong."

The arguments the brunet materialized had vanished instantly from that remark. Misaki scowled, gritting his teeth in frustration. His teacher was right; no matter how many steps he formulated within the method, if he didn't highlight the isolated term, then he was just wasting his time completing the wrong answer. Witnessing this mistake first-hand might explain some of the reasons why he was failing trigonometry: he didn't pay attention to the simplest of things. The anger that once enflamed him had dispersed almost instantly. Once again, he had to live with the fact that the 'Great Usami Akihiko' was right. His shoulders sagged and he glared at the man.

"I hate it when you're right," he scowled, crossing his arms.

Akihiko chuckled, utterly amused by his student's actions. "Someone has to be," he mused, ruffling the boy's hair affectionately. "Now, come on," he stated, his tone settling back into that business-like matter, all amusement gone, "Let's start again from the top."

Misaki sighed. The sooner he got this over with, the sooner he could go home. Keeping this is mind, he did as he was told and started over for the nth time that day. He re-read the problem, hoping that reading it would give him a brilliant idea on how to solve it without making any mistakes, and began to write on his homework sheet once more. However, before he could even finish, Akihiko was already shaking his head in disapproval again.

"You never learn, do you?" he asked mockingly.

"What is it this time?"

"Don't just start writing something down before you have thought of a proper solution. If you keep doing that, you'll never get to the right answer. Look here," he said, pointing his finger at the arduous equation, "There is an infinite amount of solutions you can create within this problem. First…" He paused, tapping the homework sheet. "We need to isolate the tangent term. Let's see you undertake the first step."

Nodding, the brunet did as he was told. Akihiko grunted in approval.

"Now," He drawled out, "We need to solve for x, but for us to do that, we have to isolate the x itself. So how do we isolate it?"

Misaki's eyebrows furrowed. "By taking the inverse of both sides?"

"True." Akihiko mused, his eyes sparkling with glee. "But inverse functions can only be applied to one-to-one functions...and the tangent function isn't exactly one-to-one."

Misaki pouted, not liking that answer. "So...I have to highlight the function itself?"

"And how exactly are you going to do that, Misaki?"

Misaki sighed. "I...don't know," he said simply, burrowing his face within his arms, "This stuff is too hard."

A devilish smile quirked Akihiko's lips. The boy was simply too amusing. Slowly, he grasped the chair that stood behind him, and sat down next to the brunet. "Is my student giving up already?"

The comment seemed to stir something within the teen. Perhaps it was his youthful pride that made him so stubborn or the taunting smirk playing on Akihiko's lips. Regardless of what it was, Misaki knew he couldn't allow himself to walk away from his responsibilities.

"No, I'm definitely not quitting yet," he replied, shooting a glare at his tutor. Much to Misaki's irritation, it didn't wipe that cocky look off Akihiko's face. Looking back at the sheet, he quickly grabbed his pencil and set back to work.

Akihiko gave a dark, humorless chuckle. "It seems my student's had a change of heart."

Misaki ignored him, taking the time to concentrate on finding the solution he needed. He didn't notice Akihiko's lips curl into a ravishing smile.

While Misaki tried to focus, he felt something touch his back gently. It began to move around, rubbing small circles between his shoulder blades. Eventually, Misaki began to realize that it was Akihiko's hand. Although it wasn't clear to him why the author was touching him, he didn't protest; somehow, the soft pressure on his back and those slow, circular motions were very relaxing.

The tip of the pen in Misaki's hand kept pressing against the paper, but the teen didn't write anything down yet. Perhaps he had underestimated mathematics more than he thought. Certainly, Akihiko's advice had set his mind on a whole new trail and encouraged him to look at the problem differently.

Akihiko's hand was still on his student's back, but had begun to move in a different pattern. It was running up and down, fingertips trailing down Misaki's spine. The latter shivered in response and looked up from his homework.

"What are you doing?" Misaki asked, finding the way Akihiko touched him rather distracting.

"Nothing much, why do you ask?" Another smirk plastered itself onto the man's face. "Are you getting aroused by my hand touching your back?"

Misaki's face flushed with embarrassment. "Hell no!" he piped, turning away quickly to hide his rosy cheeks, "Don't say such stupid things!"

"Really?" Akihiko mused, his eyes glinting in utter naughtiness. "That's strange," He whispered, leaning his face towards that delicious earlobe, "Because I rather have a hard time believing you."

Misaki's blood ran cold. "Baka!" he yelled, too afraid to face the man as cold fear laced through his body like poison, "Stop saying shit like that! You don't have to believe me!"

"Don't you think that's crucial?" Akihiko asked, his voice infuriatingly smug, "I mean...you don't want me to get the wrong idea, do you?"

"Cut the crap already," Misaki snapped, still focusing his attention on the worksheet, "I don't want to hear anymore."

"You wound me, Misaki." Akihiko put a hand over his heart in a dramatic manner. "I can assure you, all I want to do is talk, but if you want something—" he gestured at himself, "—more out of this...then I'll be happy to oblige."

Misaki's heartbeat accelerated. "Would you stop saying that?!" he exclaimed, finally finding the courage to glare right back into those mirthful pools of lavender. The grin on Akihiko's face was turning faintly savage while his eyes gleamed, yet no reply came from him. He merely kept looking at Misaki in amusement. Eventually, Misaki became too uncomfortable and tore his gaze away.

It was quiet all of a sudden, only the sound of scribbling breaking the silence. Misaki wasn't sure what to think of Akihiko's actions; before, it had also seemed as though the man was flirting, but at the same time he kept mocking the teen. His actions were contradictory, to say the least.

The thought was completely destroyed when Akihiko's hand touched Misaki's thigh, rubbing it through the fabric of his pants. It was getting dangerously close to his crotch. Misaki's hands shot down automatically to remove Akihiko's. Holding the older male's wrist tightly, he glared at him again.

"Where the hell do you think you're touching me?!"

"Calm down," Akihiko replied, "You seemed so tense, so I tried to help you relax a little."

"I'm good, thanks," Misaki said in a stiff, cold voice as he released the author's wrist, "I don't need your help."

"You don't?" Akihiko questioned, his voice designating into a purr, "What a pity."

Misaki did his best to ignore the shivers that wanted to course throughout his body. What...did the man mean by that? This wasn't making any sense to him at all! Whatever Akihiko was plotting, Misaki figured it couldn't be any good. Still, he wasn't sure if his tutor was actually being serious or was just teasing him. Irritation and frustration were consuming him, his own confusion driving him crazy.

Scowling, he looked away until his eyes traveled back towards the vexatious worksheet. Immediately, he set to work, trying to force Akihiko out of his thoughts. Nothing else mattered to him now but solving the troublesome problem. He sighed faintly. 'Okay, I can do this,' Misaki thought, 'I think I can restrict the domain...that way function's one-to-one, right? Ugh, there's no time to go back now!'

Without even realizing it, his sight had flickered off the worksheet until it was slowly raking in that lean, powerful built beside him. Although Misaki wasn't aware of it, Akihiko noticed that his student was staring at him.

"Is something wrong?" Akihiko asked, cutting through the brunet's concentration.

Confused, Misaki shook his head.

Akihiko grinned madly. "Then I take it you like what you see." The sudden blush that claimed Misaki's face raked dark laughter from the man.

"I-I've got to leave now!" Quickly gathering his school materials, Misaki put them in his bag and rose from his chair. Without looking back at the man or even telling him goodbye, he rushed out of the office and slammed the door shut behind him. His cheeks were still burning and his breathing was ragged.

As he stood there against the door, surrounded by silence, he began to think about what had just occurred and why he had reacted in such a way. His behavior was unusual, for some reason. Misaki didn't understand why Akihiko was making him feel so strange, but it definitely worried him.

Then again, Akihiko _was_ a very good-looking—

'No!' Misaki screamed mentally, burying his face in his hands, 'He's a _man_! I can't be attracted to him; that's impossible. He may have a nice body, but that doesn't mean I'm gay for him.' Groaning in frustration, he peeked through his own fingers. 'It's time for me to get out of here.'

With that, the confused brunet left the penthouse and ran home, hoping that being away from Akihiko would help him clear his mind.

Meanwhile, all that could be seen from the author was the beastly grin that slowly designated upon his handsome face.

He wanted the boy. He wanted him now more than ever. Throughout the course of his life, very few people had risen against the challenge of defying the Great Usami. No one had dared to cross him for fear of facing his wrath. Yet, he just stumbled across a person who clearly didn't care about that concept. It was a rarity in itself how someone such as that boy had dared to show such open display of dislike towards him.

What surprised Akihiko even more was that the same boy, whom he'd claimed as his new prey, was able to resist his sly seductions. He hadn't been rejected in a very long time, about ten years to be exact. Normally, he'd just charm the person into his web, and they'd happily comply without a single complaint. Yet he had a feeling he would get kneed in the balls if he did such a thing to Misaki. This time, however, Akihiko wasn't heartbroken or even hurt in the slightest. As a matter of fact, he rather enjoyed harsh rejection this boy had given him. It had amused him in ways he never expected.

'Misaki...'

Just remembering the way those eyes fueled with anger had incited a lust he never felt with anyone. He groaned, wanting more. He wanted to feel more of this strange feeling. The mere thought of that boy denying him had sent his testosterone level flying through the roof.

Undoubtedly, getting that feisty kitten into his bedroom would be the most challenging part—not that he minded, of course.

Then again, there was no need to take this so seriously. In couple of weeks, he would claim that kitten as his prey; there was no doubt about that. He would woo him, sweet-talk him into nothingness, then finally devour him. He wanted to taste him fully. He wanted to see that cute face lose all traces of sweet innocence...and then toss him aside just like all the others.

Akihiko smirked evilly at his thoughts. This game was getting much more interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lv90047: Akihiko, you heartless bastard. -_- I should slap you! xD
> 
> SuzukiChiyeko: Yeah, he's a big meanie now :( Anyway, thank you for reading this chapter and feel free to leave a review!


	6. No More Peace and Quiet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lv90047: HI, GUYS! Welcome to the new chapter! If I had to be honest with you guys, this chapter takes a different approach than all the chapters we've released in the past. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it as much as we did when writing this! xD

The weeks that followed after the first lesson settled into an _almost_ comfortable routine. After Misaki finished school, he'd head over to Akihiko's penthouse and they'd continue where they left off. The man was a patient yet strict teacher, pushing the brunet to stretch beyond his comfort zone while attaining knowledge throughout his difficult subjects. He taught him how to somewhat understand the concepts and relations growing between the elements of a triangle within trigonometry. He taught him how to see through the requirements that imposed limitations in which the relations between the elements are defined.

As Misaki's skill and confidence grew and the homework sheets became more and more difficult, he began to see the benefits of this tutoring since his test scores were improving slightly. He might actually have a chance of attending his dream University. Although his mathematical skills were nowhere near perfect, he was learning, and that's all that mattered.

The only aspect that bothered Misaki was that Akihiko wouldn't stop touching him. Every time he went over to his tutor's house, he would be touched in subtle, yet vexatious ways. It troubled him to know that his body was growing accustomed to these touches, if not even worse. Akihiko hadn't done anything Misaki considered exceedingly inappropriate, but the fact remained that it having a very strange effect on him. It was really the _one_ thing that made him uncomfortable around Akihiko.

Another week had passed and it was time for a new tutoring session. Misaki had left quite early that morning and was close to his destination. He already knew the password to Akihiko's penthouse by heart, no longer needing the note his tutor had given him. The moment he walked into the building, he was greeted by a friendly lady who got out of the elevator. Misaki smiled at her and got in, pressing the button to the top floor.

It didn't take long for the elevator to reach the desired floor. Still, Misaki was rather impatient and felt as though it took an eternity to get there. It was hard for him to admit, but he had begun to like Akihiko more as they spent more time together. Aside from the strange and unwanted touching, Akihiko wasn't all that bad and Misaki appreciated his help.

As soon as the doors opened, he rushed out and entered the password. Inside the penthouse, it was quiet and abandoned, or it seemed that way.

Misaki frowned in suspicion. Although Akihiko never offered him a warm welcome, the silence wasn't something Misaki was familiar with. He would have at least expected to hear the man upstairs, perhaps taking a shower or working.

"Maybe he isn't home yet," Misaki said to himself, "Still, he should have known I'd come over, but I guess I'm too early." He didn't know where Akihiko could be, but he doubted the man would be gone forever. Another option was that Akihiko was still asleep, which frankly seemed more believable to Misaki.

"Baka," he grumbled under his breath, "Always thinking of no one but yourself."

He was tempted to go upstairs to and wake the bastard, yet he realized acting upon that impulse would be quite rude, especially if the author pulled an all-nighter again. Over the past couple weeks he'd been here, Misaki had learned the man could be quite careless with his work, procrastinating everything until he was two to three months behind on his deadlines. Of course, he'd eventually do them, but he'd be dead to the world once he finished. There'd be no point forcing the zombified author to teach him in that state.

Sighing, Misaki decided to just accept the situation and get started on the homework sheets without him. His class was moving onto a different lesson today: finding the appropriate angles within the right-angled triangle. As always, he found the lesson to be difficult, but based on his tutor's teachings he was confident enough to somewhat solve the complications without resorting into any kinds of problems later on within the equation.

Of course it didn't mean he'd become a mathematical genius overnight; he still needed a lot of work according to Akihiko, but he was improving. Yet, that slight improvement didn't mean he could resolve this new challenge within schoolwork. Misaki knew that, yet continued to ignore that vital piece of information.

'How hard can it be?' Misaki thought, setting his school supplies on top of the desk, 'I'm sure it's not that bad.'

And with that, he took out his pencil and instantly set work on the problem at hand.

* * *

 "Argh!" Misaki exclaimed, throwing down his pencil in resignation, "I can't do this!"

Ten minutes. He'd been stuck on the same problem for ten fricking minutes! Just how long was it going to take him to determine these stupid sides of the damn triangle?!

"Apparently forever," he mumbled darkly, massaging his temples lightly, "Stupid problem."

Misaki hated math. He hated it with a passion. Throughout the course of his life, that subject had done nothing but transcend his mind into a living hell. He didn't understand how such an evil prospered. Since the day it came into his existence, it had given him nothing but problems. He hated it! He didn't see how solving trigonometric functions, learning indefinite solutions, or studying the lengths and angles of triangles would help him later on in his life. It was nothing more than a complete waste of time in his opinion. Anyone who said otherwise could go fuck themselves.

"Screw this shit," Misaki growled, averting his gaze towards the office, "I don't need to stress myself out right now."

Deciding not to dwell on that aggravating problem any longer, the teen decided to place the meddlesome deed behind him. 'I'll do it later," Misaki thought, rising promptly from his chair, 'It's not going anywhere."

Given there was nothing else to do, he let his gaze linger upon the spacious room. He sighed, utterly mesmerized yet again by the screaming wealth lurking right in front of him. The walls again were paneled that same, fading white, yet only where it remained visible. Most of the wall space was taken up by towering bookshelves that reached high above his head and held more books than he'd ever seen in his life.

"Whoa," Misaki breathed, slightly entranced by the towering sight, "There's so many..."

As the brunet edged closer towards the bookshelves, something with a bright color caught his attention. Noticing it from the corner of his eye, he snapped his head in the object's direction, only to find out it was a book lurking within the right corner. Misaki had never been particularly interested in literature, but it managed to stir curiosity within him, so he reached out and took the book in his hands.

His eyes widened in shock.

On the cover of the novel was a picture of two men, standing close to each other with their eyes full of passion and lust. One of them was shirtless while the other, taller man behind him was still wearing his unbuttoned shirt. It was a rather provocative picture, but that wasn't what had shocked Misaki. It could have been his imagination, but the men on the cover looked a lot like him and Akihiko.

Cheeks flushed red and Misaki read the name of the author. Surprisingly, it wasn't Akihiko's name. However, Misaki still wasn't convinced and opened the book to a random page.

...

_Pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration, Akihiko picked up the stack of essays and put it in his bag. As if he wasn't already tired enough, he still had about thirty essays to grade that day. With a sigh, the teacher leaned against the desk. Sometimes he wondered why he had decided to become a teacher._

_Negative thoughts were expelled by the sound of knocking. Akihiko glanced up and noticed one of his students standing in the doorway. It was Suzuki Misaki, a young male who perhaps wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, but at least he tried. Even so, Akihiko couldn't comprehend why the boy was still at school as classes were already over._

_"What can I do for you, Suzuki?"_

_"Sensei, I hope I'm not interrupting, but…" Misaki took a deep breath, looking at his teacher shyly, "There's something I'd like to talk about."_

_Although Akihiko wasn't too enthusiastic about having to stay at school for much longer, he was rather curious what Misaki wanted to discuss with him. He assumed it'd be about his grades, as those were not all that great. Certainly, it wouldn't be an interesting conversation, but he found the student far too sweet to cruelly send him away._

_"All right, come in."_

_Misaki's eyes widened in excitement as he entered the office and quietly shut the door behind him. In slow steps, he approached the man until he was standing only a few feet away from them. This allowed Akihiko to notice the soft pink coloring the apples of Misaki's cheeks. He hadn't realized it before, but the teen was actually very cute. It was too bad Misaki hardly ever got this close to him; he was always sitting in the back of the classroom, where Akihiko could barely see him._

_Small hands reached up to touch Akihiko's chest, but their movements were still restrained and hesitant. The moment they touched the man's torso, Akihiko could feel the warmth of those palms through his clothes, and he studied Misaki closely._

_"Suzuki, what's the matter?"_

_"I have been trying to hide it from you, but I can't wait any longer," Misaki whispered, "It's about time for me to tell you."_

_"Tell me what?" Akihiko was confused beyond measure._

_"That I've been fantasizing about you, Sensei. I have dreamed so many times of you touching me. Those feelings…they are getting stronger every day."_

_Astonished by his student's confession, Akihiko waited for him to continue. A lump in his throat prevented him from speaking. In the back of his mind, perverted thoughts were already blooming, and his body was responding to the images being created. Still, Akihiko kept his emotions under control and let Misaki finish his story._

_"If you wouldn't mind, could you help me out?"_

_"What do you want me to do?" Akihiko asked, trying to make his voice sound natural._

_Misaki bit his bottom lip cutely, yet alluringly. "I want you to fuck me."_

…

'That bastard!' Misaki thought furiously as he clutched the book tighter, 'Just who the hell does he think he is?'

Although the name on the cover of the novel was different, Misaki knew for certain that it was written by that sex-crazed tutor of his. The fact that both of their names were used was already enough evidence on its own and all the perverseness was definitely Akihiko's doing as well. Misaki would never say such things, even if his life depended on it!

Despite having so many complaints about the story, the brunet simply couldn't stop himself from reading on.

...

_The beast inside Akihiko roared from the explicitness of that comment._

_He encircled his arms around that slim waist and pulled the teen into a kiss that promised pleasure. Misaki mewled, wrapping his arms around that powerful neck as the fire cascaded down his body with rapid force. Akihiko groaned as a bolt of lust speared his entire body. The teen tasted so good. Who knew something as simple as a kiss would arouse a primal so deep that he'd do nothing but surrender within that wet array of passion?_

_"Why didn't you tell me?" Akihiko grunted out, lapping his tongue incessantly against that delicate neck, "I would have gladly heeded your request."_

_"I...ah...I was afraid," Misaki panted, moaning hotly as that tongue continued to gratify him. "I was afraid you'd reject me for asking such a dirty request. I wish I could have told you sooner," he breathed, "So many nights did I long for you to take me. To have your big cock ramming inside me as I screamed your name over and over again..."_

_Akihiko groaned as that shameless confession shot straight to his dick. He pushed himself deeper into that scorching embrace until their tongues found one another once more. Nothing mattered but the passionate waves of their lingering kiss, designating lust and indecency at every wake. For a moment, their cocks touched, rippling a rush of electricity that made Misaki arch his back in pleasure as he pushed his eager shaft against his professor's huge erection._

_"Please," Misaki breathed, his eyes darkening with want, "I need you to fuck me right now."_

_Akihiko gladly complied with his student's request as he pulled him into another fiery kiss that pledged gratification. Misaki moaned into Akihiko's mouth, which drank in the eager breaths that left his kitten's body. Rough, calloused hands pushed Misaki against his desk and began to unfasten the buttons of Misaki's shirt. His pupil began to do the same. It wasn't before long when they both bare-chested, running their hands over the other's body. Misaki let out a sexy moan as he felt the consuming heat rising under his teacher's powerful hands, and wondered faintly how not blisters had formed onto his flaming skin._

_"You really want this, don't you?" Akihiko purred, leaning forward to run his tongue over glistening skin._

_"Yes!" Misaki exclaimed, obviously aching with the need to be taken, "Don't make me wait any longer! I want it now!"_

_"As much as I love to take you up on that offer," Akihiko mused, his lips curling into a ravishing smirk, "I can't make your first time painful, now can I? That would be unacceptable."_

_"How do you know I'm—"_

_"I think it's quite obvious that you haven't done this before." A chuckle erupted from the teacher. "Trust me; I will fuck you good, but first I need to make sure you're thoroughly prepared."_

_Misaki didn't seem pleased with the answer, because the most adorable pout decorated his face. Akihiko grinned at the sight while his hands roughly tugged at Misaki's trousers, undoing them in the blink of an eye. He eyed the boy's cock with such hunger that Misaki shuddered in anticipation. Bringing his fingers to his mouth, Akihiko began to wet them with his tongue._

_The digits moved between Misaki's legs, resting right on his puckered entrance. Akihiko's forefinger dove into the opening, eliciting a strangled moan. It pumped in and out, and Akihiko was amazed by how tight his pupil was._

_"Sensei, it's—ahhh! It's not enough; I want you inside of me!"_

_"You'll need more than one finger to get ready for me," Akihiko teased in a sultry voice. Misaki didn't look like he was in pain, so he slipped another finger into the teen's body and watched him arch his back sensually. Misaki gasped as the fingers stabbed his prostate, the sound arousing Akihiko even further. He had to focus on the preparation or he'd end up fucking the teen raw._

_"Sensei!" Misaki gasped, shivering uncontrollably as the man continued to abuse his prostate, "Stop this! No...ah...No more teasing! I want your dick in me!"_

_Akihiko chuckled. 'Such a naughty mouth,' he thought, fighting back a smirk._

_He continued scissoring the cavern for God knows how long, loving the way his student would wiggle his hips every time he attacked his sweet spot. A low growl escaped his lips; he was beyond aroused by that adorable face howling underneath him. Who knew this wild kitten could induce such a response from him? Without realizing it, he pumped his fingers at a much faster pace, enjoying the heated whimper that escaped automatically. He continued this feat until his fingers were slowly being consumed by that hot heaven._

_A ravishing grin flickered before his very lips._

_Misaki was ready for him._

_Akihiko slowly pulled out his fingers which designated a whine underneath him as soon as the contact was lost. It made him chuckle. Even now, the teen could be so cute. After a few moments, Misaki looked up to see that his teacher was unzipping his pants, edging his legs closer towards that powerful build._

_The boy shuddered in anticipation._

_"Please," Misaki rasped, looking into those calculating orbs as the fire consumed him, "Don't hold back."_

_Akihiko chuckled darkly. "As you wish, Misaki." His achingly hard dick prodded the brunet's entrance and entered little by little. He couldn't fight back a grin when Misaki moaned from the top of his lungs, holding on for dear life._

_The tightness clenching around him was irresistible, drawing a lusty groan from the teacher's lips. He was in utter bliss, completely mesmerized how the teen managed to open up for him like a flower in full bloom, his slick entrance taking every inch of his luscious cock. He watched as tiny tears formed within the corners of Misaki's closed eyes. As that adorable face scrunched up in pleasure, Akihiko knew he couldn't be more satisfied. Perhaps fucking one of his own pupils wasn't the most prudent thing, but he didn't have any regrets._

_"Oh God!" Misaki exclaimed as the head of Akihiko's cock stabbed his prostate, "Sensei, more!"_

_Lascivious laughter ensued from Akihiko's lips. His student's outbursts were utterly amusing. He let his length linger there for a moment before grasping those hips and launching a steady rhythm._

_Misaki moaned hotly as that member squelched his insides, utterly transfixed by the pleasurable force that slowly corrupted his mind._

_"Ohhh!" he gasped, a strangled whimper befalling from his lips, "Ahhh!"_

_Akihiko continued this delicious pattern, paying elusive attention to every fleeting emotion that transcended on that youthful face beneath him. Misaki's face was beautiful: those innocent eyes of his wide and pleading, that beautiful flush that dusted against those precious cheeks, those heated cries that screamed the upmost passion in every wake. Akihiko clenched his teeth; never before had he experienced a pleasure so sinfully hot. He shuddered from the tantalizing pressure. A smirk designated amongst his face when he witnessed the boy grabbing his shoulders, grinding his hips to feel every inch of Akihiko's addictive heat._

_"Fuck me," Misaki begged, boldly meeting Akihiko's thrusts with an impatient push of his hips, "Fuck me until I can no longer scream your name. Use me—make me yours, Sensei! Fill me with nothing but your—"_

...

Misaki threw the book against the wall, utterly horrified with what he just read.

"I'm going to kill him!" Misaki snarled.

How dare he use his name within those homo books?! Never in his life had he felt so disgusted and appalled with just a passage of words. What he read was so disgusting he wasn't sure if he would ever completely rid himself of memory. Yet, despite these claims his mind was inflicting, he couldn't help but ponder those sinful urges. If he was honest with himself, he knew he rather liked the attention Akihiko constructed of them within that novel.

He could deny all he wanted, yet he knew some part of him was entranced. He thought about that powerful aroma the author inflicted and wondered what it would be like to experience that embedded presence. His mind wandered to deeper things...like that sure sturdiness he'd feel within those powerful hands. He shivered, wondering what it'd be like to be taken, to be manhandled and touched in places that he didn't know could ever be touched—

'No!' Misaki thought, shaking his head as if that could discard the horrid desires, 'No fucking way!' Just what was going on in his head? He would _never_ want to do any of that with that jerk! So why did those thoughts even cross his mind?

He started to shake; not with fear, but with complete, all-consuming fury. He would kill Akihiko. The math assignments Misaki was supposed to work on were long forgotten; the only thought occupying his mind was how he would make that dickhead regret ever writing that disgusting piece of shit.

That was a promise.

Misaki stomped out of the office and ran around, opening every door he could find. He would make that asshole pay! Using his name in those dirty books was already bad enough. Portraying him as a desperate, horny teenager was the last straw!

Once Misaki finally found the man's bedroom, he walked inside without hesitation. He was so angry that he felt like beating the shit out of Akihiko, even though he knew that he was no match for him when it came to physical strength. Approaching the bed, he glared at the form under the covers, detecting only the slightest movements. Whether Akihiko was still asleep or not didn't matter; Misaki was going to give him a good scolding.

He stood next to the bed and grasped the covers in both hands, clutching them so tightly that his knuckles turned white. With the anger and determination controlling him, he pulled the sheets off and was met with a sight that made his jaw drop.

Akihiko was…masturbating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lv90047: Hmm...Misaki saw something he shouldn't have seen. I wonder what's going to happen to him? ;)
> 
> SuzukiChiyeko: I'm impressed that he managed to read so much :P Anyway, I hope you guys liked it. Thanks for reading and please review!


	7. Trapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lv90047: Hey, everyone! Welcome to next chapter! I'll be straight up with you all: we had so much fun when writing this chapter! A bit TOO much fun, if I had to be frank! xD Hopefully as you all read the context...you guys can understand the reason of why. ;)

The sight had turned Misaki's entire being into stone, or so it seemed as he was unable to move or look away. Crimson dusted the brunet's face as his eyes were locked on the man before him. He could only swallow saliva while his gaze was glued on the large hand wrapped around Akihiko's impressive cock. Well, impressive was without a doubt an understatement.

Akihiko had already heard the teen barge into his room, but continued as though he didn't even realize Misaki was there. The smirk dancing across his face gave him away, but Misaki was too stunned to pay attention to that. Knowing this, Akihiko decided to give the boy a bit more show and pumped the erection in his hand faster, groaning in delight as he stimulated it from tip to base.

"Nnnhh…Misaki…"

As his name fell so longingly from the man's lips, Misaki's body heated up even more. He started to feel sweaty and tingly all over, the feeling becoming uncomfortable the longer he stared. Staying around any longer was dangerous; he needed to get out before Akihiko discovered that he was in his bedroom, watching him. Spinning around on his heels, Misaki was ready to walk away when his wrist was suddenly caught in a tight grip. Having no time to react, he was thrown onto the bed. The impact startled him, causing him to close his eyes.

Misaki felt something shift in the bed and opened his eyes, noticing that Akihiko was hovering over him. The tutor's facial expression was smug and his luscious lavender orbs were filled with lust. Flailing his arms and legs, Misaki tried to escape from the dangerous situation he had gotten himself into, but Akihiko had trapped him entirely. Strong hands pushed his arms down, locking around his wrists.

At the realization that he wasn't going to get away, Misaki nervously looked into those magnificent eyes. His breath hitched as their faces got closer to the point where he could feel Akihiko's breath against his skin. A shiver shot through him like electricity when Akihiko grinned wickedly.

"Say, what are you doing in my room?" Akihiko asked in a hot whisper, "Did you miss me so much that you couldn't wait anymore? That's incredibly bold of you."

"N-no, i-it's not like that!" Misaki stuttered in protest. Damn it! Why did he have to sound like a bumbling idiot? He needed to man up and tell Akihiko to back off and stop using him for those disgusting gay books!

"Oh? Then why did you sneak into my bedroom and watch me? Are you a Peeping Tom, Misaki?" The name came from Akihiko's lips with a purr. He brought his lips close to one of Misaki's red ears. "I would have gladly masturbated in front of you, so there's no need to be sneaky."

"I'm not into that sort of thing!"

"If that's the case, why didn't you just leave?"

At that point, the poor confused teen had no answer to Akihiko's question. His mind was a complete mess. The many thoughts blossoming inside his head were nothing but images of Akihiko touching himself. Clearly, that didn't help Misaki to find the right words at all. It only confused him further. Akihiko was aware of this and gladly used it to his advantage. He enjoyed Misaki's reactions thoroughly, craving more.

In no time at all, Akihiko had leaned down and began kissing the teen's shivering throat.

"H-Hey!" Misaki yelled, squirming frantically beneath the man's touch, "W-What the fuck do you think you're d-doing?!"

"Tasting you," Akihiko breathed, his voice designating into a playful purr as he continued savoring the youthful skin, "You just have no idea how much you turn me on with that frantic attitude of yours."

"Baka!" Misaki exclaimed, fighting the shivers that desperately wanted to overtake his body, "Don't say things like that! I don't want to hear—"

"And why not?" Akihiko drawled, his eyes glowing with sexual promise, "It's the truth, isn't it?"

"Just what you are talking abo—?!"

"I wanted to fuck you, Misaki," the author said hotly, "I wanted to fuck you right then and there. The way you were looking at me...so full of heat and innocent passion, you have no idea how much you tortured me." He grunted, pausing his rant to lick that shivering earlobe. A chuckle escaped his lips. "Did you like that, Misaki?" he asked, his voice going dangerously low, "Did you like my dirty little confession? I hope so because I'm nowhere near finished with you—"

"S-Stop that!" the teen stammered as the fear laced throughout his entire body, "N-No more—"

Dark laughter descended from those intoxicating lips. "I'm afraid I cannot do that Misaki," Akihiko whispered huskily, "You're just too ravishing for your own good."

Misaki's heartbeat accelerated as he felt the author's teeth grazing his earlobe.

"What's the matter, Misaki?" Akihiko teased, eagerly consuming the mounts of terror that amplified around the teen, "There's no need to be afraid—I don't bite. Not when you're offering yourself to me like this..."

Horror rocked through Misaki as those lascivious words continued to ring throughout his eardrums. He shivered violently. Just...what was going on? Why was Akihiko saying these dirty things to him? It wasn't making any sense at all! Yet, despite those disturbing aspects, that wasn't the thing that scared him the most: what scared him was that he found himself rather liking the author's commentary. Every word this man breathed, every sentence he induced designated a primal need within him that was begging to be freed. He wanted him to continue, he wanted the man to exploit him with those sweet words...oh, how he wanted it.

"No!" Misaki screamed, more to himself rather than anyone else, "I'm...I'm not gay—"

"Is that so? Then, would you care to explain the sweet rosy color on your cheeks?" Akihiko drew back and stared at the other with a self-satisfied smirk that pissed Misaki off just as much as it turned him on. "You really are a terrible liar."

"I'm not lying!" Misaki snapped, his eyes blazing in utter fury, "Now cut it out and get off me! I'm not into you!"

The response seemed to have triggered something, because Akihiko slowly sat up and moved backwards. Misaki was relieved, thinking that he was finally free to go, but it was over quickly as the other suddenly cupped his erection through his pants, rubbing it softly. His eyes widened, soon meeting Akihiko's gaze as they looked at one another, their facial expressions completely different.

"Really?" Akihiko breathed, smirking triumphantly as soon as he witnessed that look of horror flickering across that innocent face, "That's strange, considering your body's telling me a different story."

"I-It's not w-what it l-looks like!" Misaki exclaimed, panic fluttering throughout his veins, "I...I can explain—!"

"Oh, I don't think you can Misaki," the author said simply, licking his lips deliciously as he continued absorbing the teen's fragments of fear, "Yet that's quite alright. Your body's telling me more than enough."

"Usagi-san!" the teen called out, desperation seeping through his voice, "N-No! Stop it! Stop this right now! I don't want you touching me—"

"Why do I get the feeling you want me to?" Akihiko pressed, his voice feigning in mock concern. A low chuckle escaped him. "Misaki," he breathed, slowly showcasing that malicious grin, "There's no need to lie. I can assure you: I perfectly understand what your body needs, yet if you continue lying to me...I can promise you that's only going to make the situation worse."

"I'm telling the truth!" Misaki defended, his heartbeat hammering loudly within his chest, "I swear I'm not lying to y—ahhh!" He moaned as the author rubbed his concealed erection.

"It seems you're still sticking with that story," Akihiko mused, cocking his head to the side. "No matter," he whispered, his eyes glimmering evilly, "We'll see how long you'll hold on to that excuse once I'm done with you."

Shivers cascaded down the teen based off the assurance of that salacious promise.

"No..." Misaki breathed, desperately trying to prohibit those words from stirring the deep desires of his heart, "L-Leave me alo—mmgh!"

Before the teen had the chance to finish, Akihiko's had suddenly claimed the boy's lips in a ferocious kiss. Misaki tensed with shock and delight. He'd never been kissed before, had never known how profoundly intimate a kiss could be. Horror washed over him as soon as he realized his body's embedded secret. 'No,' he thought, desperately trying to liberate himself from the dreadful truth, 'It can't be...I'm not gay!' He frantically tried fighting the man off, yet no matter his attempts, he knew he was no match for Akihiko when it came to strength.

Anger rocked through him like the whiplash after a heavy punch. This was too much—he wasn't playing fair! Frustrated, he grabbed two fistfuls of those ashy locks and fought back, struggling to pull that handsome face away from his…

…and the author misunderstood.

He was too strong to recognize that Misaki's hands, trying to yank his hair out by the roots, meant to cause him pain. Instead of anger, he imagined passion. He thought the teen was finally responding to him.

With a wild gasp, the author deepened the kiss, his fingers frantically clutching the sides of Misaki's waist.

The jolt of anger unbalanced his delicate hold on his self-control; the author's unexpected, egocentric response overthrew it entirely. If there had only been a weakness, Misaki might have been able to resist him. Yet, the utter manifestation of his bombastic character fractured the teen's determination and disarmed it. Misaki's brain had detached itself from his body, and he was suddenly kissing the man back. Against all reason, his lips were meeting Akihiko's ravenous response, as if they wanted to divide themselves from all understanding.

Without realizing it, the brunet had found himself yanking the man closer, inciting him to continue to which the man gladly agreed. It wasn't long before Misaki had slid his hands beneath the man's bare chest, feeling the lean strength of his body, his warm aliveness. Akihiko groaned within response and simply crushed the teen against him, molding the slender body even closer.

Although the younger male's rationality was long gone, there was still a tiny piece of sanity that desperately clung to him, screaming questions at his foolish impulses. Why wasn't he stopping this? Worse than that, why couldn't he find the desire within himself to even want to stop? He knew he was being unreasonable and yet, he couldn't find himself ever fighting this concept. This was passion, hot and fierce, a hunger for closeness that ached inside him. He could feel the author's heartbeat as clearly as his own and could not tell where his emotions ended and Akihiko's began.

Far too soon Akihiko broke the kiss, though he didn't release the teen. He continued planting kisses all over that youthful face, marking the teen as his latest conquer. Misaki laid there, dazed, waiting for his gasping to slow down and quiet.

"You're quite the kisser, Misaki," Akihiko purred, "I didn't realize how addictive your lips could be."

Misaki let out a small whimper, doing his best to swallow the hot clench of lust that suddenly overcame his heart. It shouldn't go any further than this. He had already allowed Akihiko to do _way_ more than he should have. So then…why did he want more? Why wasn't he objecting more if he didn't want this? Just what kind of trick was Akihiko using to make him feel like this?

Akihiko was snickering as he continued to fondle the other's erection, but the layers of clothing were starting to annoy him. Reaching for the button of Misaki's jeans, he began undoing the garment hastily. Before he could finish, Misaki realized what was going on and started squirming once more.

"W-what the hell?! Stop that!" he yelled.

"What's the matter, Misaki? I'm only trying to aid you."

That low and rough voice cut through Misaki's chest and made his body shiver in pleasure and arousal once more. Noticing that the teen was distracted, Akihiko dexterously unzipped his pants and pulled them down partially. Lust flickered in his eyes when he saw the wet tip of Misaki's cock, no longer hidden by his underwear. He was about to touch it when smaller hands caught his wrist and stopped him.

"I don't want your help," Misaki stated. His eyes showed confidence, but his voice was uncertain and unsteady. "I…I won't let you do this to me!"

"If you won't let _me_ do it, that means you will have to take care of it yourself," Akihiko pointed out, a victorious, perverted grin decorating his face, "Actually, that doesn't sound like a bad idea at all."

The man's response took Misaki by surprise, and not in a good way. He was ready to punch the asshole right in his face! What the fuck was he thinking? Misaki would most definitely not let anyone speak to him like that, especially not some cocky bastard!

Raising his hands, the brunet put them on Akihiko's broad shoulders to push him back. When the author didn't even budge and simply kept staring at him with the same facial expression, Misaki heard a growl escape his own lips.

Akihiko laughed dryly. "You're just turning me on more with that attitude of yours," he said, bringing his hands up to slide them up and down Misaki's arms. Then, faster than his prey could comprehend, he grasped his wrists and pinned them to the bed. "Don't fight it," he purred seductively, "Be honest with yourself."

That moment, Misaki realized that he was trapped. _Trapped like a rat_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lv90047: You guys didn't think we'd just simply give it to you, did you? ;P Lol.
> 
> SuzukiChiyeko: Misaki is so confused right now; I feel sorry for him.  
> Actually, I don't xD
> 
> Thanks for reading this chapter! We're looking forward to reading your comments. Until next time~


	8. Rousing Desire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SuzukiChiyeko: Yay, we finished this chapter at last xD Lol, sometimes I hate college.
> 
> lv90047: Hey, guys! It's been a while, hasn't it? Hehe. Sorry about that. It seems like the both of us were caught up with other priorities in our lives. Nonetheless, we both found some time to finish this current chapter. I hope you guys will enjoy it. ^^

"No!" Misaki screamed, refusing to submit to that mindset, "Get _off_ me!"

"It seems you're quite determined on making this more difficult," Akihiko said, never losing that infuriating smirk, "I didn't think you'd last this long."

"Fuck off, dipshit!" Misaki snarled, his eyes blazing in utter fury, "I don't need to hear that from you!"

"Interesting choice of words," the author mused, tightening his grip on those slender wrists, "Yet I don't believe you have the right to voice those opinions."

"And why is that?!"

Laughter escaped from those addictive lips. "I think we both know the answer to that question, Misaki. And since you're so reserved with your desires, I think a little action might do us good here," Akihiko teased, trailing his eyes down towards that delicious erection.

Misaki gasped, his eyes widening. "No!" he exclaimed, not liking that malicious glint as the man inched closer, "D-Don't—"

"Are you still attempting to use that method?" Akihiko teased, his eyes crinkling in amusement, "Foolish boy. It seems you've learned nothing from this predicament."

Before the teen could retort an argument, his vocalizations were cut off as the man claimed his mouth once more. Misaki whined, desperately attempting to push the man off him, yet he knew it was useless. Akihiko was the master when it came to seduction. The skills he used upon the boy were quite remarkable; Misaki didn't even know how a tongue could create so much stimulation! It completely blew his mind. The moist muscle easily overpowered his own and began invading his mouth, causing him to moan profoundly at the intoxicating pleasure.

Misaki's heartbeat increased. The author wasn't displaying any type of mercy at all. He engulfed that innocent mouth, claiming it to the best of his well-being.

A trail of saliva escaped between their lips as the author pulled back. Misaki whimpered. Just seeing that perfect face above him fueled him with such arousal that he thought he couldn't take much more of it. Smiling, the author brushed the back of his hand over the teen's flushed cheek before bending down to plant gentle kisses upon his forehead, his eyelids and nose. He didn't know why he was spoiling the teen with such rare affection, but he didn't have the will to stop. The boy was such a luscious creature; he couldn't help but be consumed by that gorgeous friction.

"Misaki," Akihiko rasped, relishing the shiver the transcended though that sexy body, "Enough of these games. Touch yourself for me."

Once he had caught his breath, Misaki made himself ready to yell back at the author, but he was soon cut off as a large hand wrapped itself around his cock again, only to squeeze it teasingly at the base. Instead of strong words, all that managed to come from him was a pathetic whimper. He hated how Akihiko constantly shut him up and kept his cool while his own confidence was slowly fading.

Even so, that was no reason for Misaki to give up. He could win this, right? All he needed to do was find one of Akihiko's weak spots. That is, if he had any at all.

"What's the matter, Misaki?" Akihiko purred, "Are you giving up yet?"

"You wish!" the teen barked, "Do you honestly believe that I'm going to obey _you_? This is not what I came here for! First I find that disgusting novel where you and I are doing unspeakable things and now you're trying to get me to t-touch myself in front of you. What are you plotting anyway? You're supposed to be my tutor!"

Akihiko seemed surprised by the brunet's outburst, but only for a moment. Before long, his smirk returned, much like the unmistakable confidence in his eyes. He sat back, his hand still playing with Misaki's erection, and ran his other hand through his attractively messy hair.

"There are many things I could teach you," he stated seductively.

"That isn't what we agreed on. You would help me improve my grades so I can get into Mitsuhashi University. I never said I'd do any of… _this_ to you! Besides, when the hell did I give you permission to use me in your books?!"

"I couldn't resist; you make a perfect character for my novels. You're such a diligent student too, so how could I not want to teach you whatever I know? There are many lessons for you to be learned, Misaki."

"That 'Misaki' you described in your novels wasn't anything like me!" the boy protested, "I'd never say anything like that, especially not to someone like you!"

Akihiko raised an eyebrow. "Oh, is that a challenge?" His voice was laced with amusement. Without waiting for Misaki's answer, Akihiko reached forward and cupped his face. "I suppose you really do have a lot to learn."

Leaning in, Akihiko kissed his student harshly to expel all negative thoughts pestering the latter's mind. Playing games was his specialty and he would certainly not lose against a young, inexperienced boy. When he heard Misaki's muffled moans, he knew he had the boy right where he wanted him. Reaching for one of his wrists, he brought Misaki's hand to where his own hand had previously been.

Misaki felt his fingers curl around his own length, but there was nothing he could do about it. Akihiko's hand was guiding his, encouraging him to pump his cock.

"Just give in," the man breathed, breaking away from the kiss, "We both know you tire of this game."

Misaki looked up, intending to make a sarcastic remark, yet that perfect face was closer than he expected. Those lilac eyes of his were smoldering, just inches away, and his breath was cool against the teen's open lips. He could taste the Akihiko's scent on his tongue. Suddenly, he couldn't remember the witty response he'd been about to make. He couldn't even remember his own name…and the man didn't give him a chance to recover.

Even though Misaki knew the actions at hand were dangerous, his body had continued to prolong the sinful events as his erection desperately craved the auras of release. It was almost as if his body had turned on him, refusing to submit to the ultimate concept of reason. His mind screamed at him to cease this foolishness, for it knew the impending risks of charting within this territory. Yet no matter its attempts of intellection, his body failed to perceive that suggestion. Terror coursed through the boy; it was almost as though he were eager for the challenge...as if he wanted that lingering pleasure that awaited his body.

'No!' His mind begged him, frantically executing the trails of reason, 'Don't do this!'

Lustful thoughts continued to infiltrate his sense of reasoning, causing him to fully ignore that tiresome plea. Excitement began to wash over him, evoking the mere state of his apperception to decline. Despite the lingering dangers at hand, he found himself impervious to the misdeeds of his behavior, and continued to pleasuring himself in front of those hungry eyes.

"Ah..." he mewled, sweat trailing down his colored cheeks, "Mngh!"

The author chuckled, a low, throaty sound. His eyes were bright with lewdness that he so rigidly disciplined.

"Misaki..." that voice purred.

Desire flared through the teen as he heard the blissful baritone of that voice. It vibrated the deepest regions of his shivering frame. It designated his mind into that breathtaking melody of exuberance. Just the rumble it conceived encased the boy and carried him to another world. The voice in his head that was once pleading him to stop had faded out, no longer existing. All Misaki could recognize was the need to feel pleasure, to be touched.

Behind closed eyelids, Misaki saw the image of Akihiko masturbating in his bed. The sound of the author's breathing brought the memory to live and the young brunet imagined Akihiko touching himself while hovering over him. Shivers ran down his spine as he felt the other's soft locks brush his cheek and they intensified as that smooth, seductive sound of Akihiko's voice drummed in his ear once more.

"Yes, just like that."

A flare of heat enveloped Misaki's frame in response to such encouragement, his hand moving faster and steadier. Akihiko watched him with delight, licking his lips while retracting his hand to give his little prey more freedom. He knew Misaki was already in far too deep to struggle or stop.

"You're giving me quite a show," Akihiko hummed, "Do you enjoy being so naughty?"

"A-ahh…Usagi-san…"

"What is it? Are your own hands not enough to satisfy you? Just imagine my hands stroking you there, fondling your balls and pumping your dick. You like that, don't you?" Licking the shell of Misaki's ear, Akihiko was rewarded with a desperate whimper. He bit down on the cartilage and watched the boy squirm.

Misaki's body answered yes to all, acting out the fantasies that were flooding his mind. Akihiko was like an incubus that had possessed him, urging him to perform unspeakable acts that Misaki would never dare to execute. He started to believe that the man had some sort of magical power, but the thought was soon lost in the clutter of perverseness taking over him.

It was pure lust that caused his other hand to grasp his scrotum and play with the sensitive ornaments within. Misaki gasped and slid his hand down his length roughly, seeking that feeling of complacency.

Akihiko, on the other hand, had already achieved that; to be capable of making such a feisty young man succumb to him was a true accomplishment. He could only be prouder of himself if he managed to talk Misaki into having sex with him, yet there was no need to take it that far already. Although he longed to fuck the boy senselessly, there would be no fun in getting to the final stage so soon.

First, he wanted to take his sweet time to play.

His own patience surprised him, because he had never attempted to delay sex with anyone. Misaki was getting him in a playful mood, but it didn't mean he was going to be easy on him. When the moment presented itself, Misaki would definitely beg for more and Akihiko would gladly grant that wish.

For the time being, the novelist kept his eyes on the moaning beauty under him, feeling his own cock complain at the lack of attention it was getting. He ignored it and proceeded to bite Misaki's ear. It wasn't long before he placed those lips amongst that luscious throat once more, leaving a trail of covetousness that scampered violently. The secret rush that coursed through the teen licked over him like succulent flames caught in a fiery dance. The thrill of this passion was a strange high; it made him feel powerful, brave. The mere aroma of it tingled throughout him like an electrical current, sparkling shamelessness at every wake.

The salacious conceptions infiltrating Misaki's mind were cut short when that calloused hand pressed against the aching need of his hardened cock. He couldn't help but release a tantalizing cry as the pleasure pierced throughout his shivering frame. His heart spluttered hyperactively as he caught sight of that perfect face. It was a face of pure triumph, a face that relished the spiraling aspects of ultimate control.

Hunger rolled off the man, nearly visible in the air. Misaki could feel the desire, the all-consuming passion that held the man in its grip. It was almost as though he could touch the lingering emotions that were bursting forth, for the situation at hand was much too alluring.

"What's the matter, Misaki?" Akihiko taunted, his voice husky and rough, "Can't you cum on your own?"

Before Misaki could answer, that calloused hand had seized his erection once more, and all that could come forth was another tantalizing cry that screamed goodness.

Sinful laughter erupted from those intoxicating lips. "Such a dirty boy," the man hissed, drowning the teen in utter blissfulness with that deep, booming voice, "Look how shameless you're being—the mess you're making all over my bed...you're such a sensual little thing, aren't you?"

Shameful pleasure designated the regions of Misaki's heartbeat. It was as if his mind had been reprogrammed, like all the preceding thoughts before it had been removed and replaced with the lingering image of this man alone. Standard thoughts could barely register before they were replenished with the vivid fantasies of Akihiko's voice.

"Tell me," the author breathed, his eyes blazing with hunger, "Does your body ache with need? Would you like me to assist you with this troublesome pain? You only need to ask, Misaki."

"Mngh..." was all the boy could say, "Haah...ah..."

"Oh, Misaki," Akihiko purred, "You're so delicious lying before me like this. Such a good boy."

Misaki's pulse throbbed beneath his skin, almost as though his body was relishing the heat flickered within that seductive praise.

"Misaki," the man whispered, "Look at me."

The teen obeyed Akihiko without question, willingly encasing himself within those gorgeous shades of violet. Quivers of pleasure rung throughout his frame. How he loved lurking himself within those distinctive chambers of lilac. They were like a forbidden light that gleamed with feral playfulness, ready to ensnare its victims within its beautiful wrath.

He couldn't find it within himself to look away. In them lay the comfort of release. Giving himself over to it was hardly a decision at all; he didn't even contemplate it. He simply embraced it, surrendering himself to the concepts of the author's temptation.

Akihiko's chuckle was one of pure filth. "So you're obedient now? I guess I'll have to reward you for that."

The smaller hands that had been bringing Misaki closer to his peak weren't moving anymore, unable to win against the much larger, stronger hand of the dominant male that started to pump him intensely. He was beyond the point of caring who touched him as his entire being only cared about reaching that final moment of release. Right then, having another man take care of his needs didn't trouble him.

Every moan that ripped through Misaki's throat sent another shot of impulses through Akihiko's body, all the way down to his dick. It became unbearable to neglect that lively flesh any longer. Without a word, Akihiko pushed his swollen erection against Misaki's and locked them in one hand. He moved his hips slowly to create friction between his and Misaki's cock while his hand moved in the opposite direction.

Misaki had a hard time keeping his eyes open. The throbbing length that rubbed against his felt even hotter than his own, eliciting sounds he didn't know could come from his mouth.

"Aahhh! Nhh—haah…"

Skin, flushed and slick, stuck together as the men's breaths mingled and their roars of rousing desire created a melody that bounced against the bedroom walls, merely fortifying the undeniable lust. Lips crushed together and tongues battled sloppily, seeking any form of gratification.

It hadn't occurred to Misaki that he himself was thrusting his hips with the same rhythm as Akihiko, meeting the latter's movements. Constantly emitting moans into the man's mouth, he signaled his own climax. That same action also assisted Akihiko in finishing the long road to his orgasm. Tearing his mouth away from Misaki's, the author licked those delicious, moist lips and released a groan.

"Your taste is addictive," he rasped desirously. He wanted to lick every inch of the boy's body, but that could wait until the next time he'd have Misaki in his bed. Judging from the way Misaki responded, it wouldn't be long.

Reaching out desperately for something to grasp, Misaki gripped the sheets tightly and cried out. His semen spurted over his stomach, followed by the load that Akihiko released as he came barely three seconds later. Both men were left panting and staring at one another through half-lidded eyes, the hunger within them finally stilled…for a while.

Pushing himself up with both hands, Akihiko studied the cum-covered frame beneath him and smirked self-conceitedly. He ran his tongue over the bitter substance and licked it off, not minding his own taste mixed with Misaki's. When the brunet gasped at the feeling, the older male stifled a laugh.

'This kid is just too adorable,' he told himself, 'I wonder what he sounds like when I fuck him.'

Akihiko was certain that he would find out soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lv90047: Akihiko, you cocky bastard! xD We'll see about that, won't we? ;p
> 
> SuzukiChiyeko: Misaki has gotten himself in some trouble there. Anyway, thank you all for reading, as usual~


	9. Giving Ground

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lv90047: Hey, everyone! ^_~)/ Welcome to the ninth chapter! We both hope you all will find it to your liking. ;)

Misaki had never gotten dressed so fast before. Within ten seconds, he was fully clothed. While he walked towards the doorway, he was panicking. He tried to breathe, but the air was so thick that it was almost suffocating him. Not knowing what to do, he tried to get out of the lion's den before he was dragged into another crazy situation.

Watching his prey in amusement, Akihiko rested his arms behind his head and snickered.

"What's the hurry, Misaki?" he purred playfully, "You're not planning on leaving already, are you?"

Hands balled into fists and Misaki turned around, glaring daggers at the man on the bed. "No, but I came here so you could tutor me. Now hurry up and get dressed, you lazy good for nothing author!"

"Ah, so feisty. I like that." Noticing the serious look in the teen's eyes, Akihiko figured that his patience was really growing thin. "You can get go ahead; I'll be there in a few minutes."

Annoyed, Misaki left the bedroom and went back to the office. Akihiko's personality rubbed him the wrong way; the guy was far too arrogant and flirtatious. Worst of all, however, was the fact that Misaki actually let Akihiko toy with him. A man had touched him in the most inappropriate sense of the word. He still couldn't believe that he let that happen to him. What the hell was he thinking?! Regardless, he wouldn't allow it to happen ever again.

Doubt began to cloud his mind as he sat down at the desk. Since he wasn't capable of stopping Akihiko, his plan was most likely to fail if that pervert decided to molest him again. On the other hand, Misaki didn't see why Akihiko would choose him of all people. Someone as handsome as him could have—

'Gah!' Misaki screamed in his head, 'Enough with the gay thoughts! He's just messing with me. Yes, that has to be it.'

Being around Akihiko seemed…dangerous. Misaki already knew something was wrong from the moment he met that guy. Maybe he should've listened to that feeling better; it would have saved him from all the trouble he had been through. It was too late for that already, so he had to leave it all behind and move on. If he pretended as though it didn't happen, Akihiko might keep quiet about it as well.

Misaki picked up his pen and got back to solving mathematical problems, hoping that he wouldn't get stuck _again_. Somehow, his mind was trying a different approach than before, and the brunet was writing on the homework sheet in no time. The pen danced across the paper like it was nothing. Unfortunately, it didn't take long before Misaki discovered a new problem. He groaned in frustration, cursing math for being so unnecessarily complicated.

"Damn it…and here I thought I'd found the solution," he cursed irritably.

"Need help?" a low, hoarse voice asked.

Glancing disinterestedly over his shoulder, Misaki scoffed. "Is that a rhetorical question?" he asked, "That's what I came for in the first place, baka." Despite sounding confident, Misaki was more nervous than ever. His heart was racing as he looked into those familiar eyes, remembering the hunger he had seen in them earlier. Swiftly, he cast his gaze on the homework sheet again.

Akihiko took a chair and sat down next to his student, examining the messy formula he had written down. Shaking his head disapprovingly, he tapped his fingers on the smooth surface of the desk.

"Sometimes I'm amazed by my own patience," he said in a bored voice, "I thought that you'd be able to solve a simple problem by now, but it looks as though you aren't even trying. When the time comes, you will have to do this on your own. Yet…I'd be more than happy to help you with _other_ problems."

"What do you mean by 'other' problems?" Misaki asked distrustfully.

"Oh, have you forgotten already? I don't mind helping you refresh your memory."

It took a couple of seconds before Misaki understood what Akihiko was getting at. Blushing vigorously, he mentally screamed at him, even though he knew he should've seen it coming. Everything that came from that stupid rabbit's mouth was just downright lewd.

"That isn't necessary," the teen said acidly, "I don't need you bringing that up again!"

"And what exactly am I bringing up?" the author asked him, amused, "You need to be more specific with your outbursts, Misaki."

Piercing anger raked over the teen like crimson fire. Just who the hell did this man think he was fooling? Misaki may have been slow when it came to educational matters, but he wasn't stupid, and he was angry the man was perceiving him that way.

"There's no need." Misaki glared at the smugness that clouded those sinful eyes. "I don't have to explain myself to you."

The novelist fixed him with a long, eerie stare, as if sizing him up. He was perfectly still, of course, but Misaki could sense the raging power that coiled beneath that white skin, as though it waiting to be released. Suddenly, he was very terrified of this man—this gorgeous, seductive stranger whose eyes raked in nothing but the darkest of sin. His hands shook and he crossed his arms to hide them, knowing the man would see the smallest detail. He knew he stood in the presence of a predator.

Finally, the writer smiled. "I suppose not," he chuckled, running his fingers through his silky hair, "You must forgive me, Misaki. I don't mean to intrude. I just find the aspects of your denial simply amusing—"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Misaki exclaimed, fixing his gaze upon the meddlesome worksheet, "Quit sprouting nonsense, already!"

Akihiko chuckled yet again, sending shameful chills down the teen's back. "Don't pretend you didn't like it, pet," he rumbled, staring hungrily at that frightened frame, "You enjoyed what I did to you. The way you were moving that body clearly indicated th—"

"Enough with the bullshit!" Misaki snapped, scribbling in his answers a bit more roughly than necessary, "I didn't come here for your perverted speech."

Akihiko's cock stiffened from the aloofness of that statement. This boy...he sure was in a different league. Never had he been rejected so harshly. He had floods of men and women falling at his feet, and he could always find eager souls who would willingly throw themselves at him, but Misaki really was something else.

The author knew the boy was wrong for him, incompatible with his sexual needs, yet that's what drew him to this luscious kitten. Misaki was incredibly wild and fresh, and he couldn't deny the savage feelings it made him experience. He wanted to hear more from the boy, to be attacked by those feisty remarks, but he decided it would be better if he held his tongue. So he gradually ceased his flirtatious movements and began helping Misaki with the problem at hand.

"Pay attention, Misaki," he informed him, directing his gaze upon the worksheet, "I'm positive this will show up on your next exam. You see this, here?" He paused, tapping the mark upon worksheet. "This is called the hypotenuse, the longest side of a right-angled triangle. This side is always opposite of the right-angle. Right triangles prominently fill in various branches of mathematics. For example, trigonometry itself branches almost exclusively with the properties of right triangles..."

The conversation between them carried like that for quite some time. Over and over again, the author drilled Misaki with the necessary steps that were beneficial in learning the problem's method. It was difficult within the beginning, yet the teen gradually began to understand perplexing method later on.

The only thing that was bothering him was that the man wouldn't stop with his annoying advances. He kept touching him in simple, yet pestering ways. It was gradually starting to piss Misaki off. Didn't that bastard know the concept of personal space? Misaki resisted the urge to punch the man. Akihiko wasn't making any particular movements, but he felt as though he were standing close to a venomous snake.

"Would you quit touching me?!" he yelled, keeping his eyes on the messy worksheet, "I'm not your damn plaything. Stop it already!"

Unbeknownst to him, the writer smirked, gradually moving closer until he reached that luscious ear. "You should know, Misaki, that I'm not used to getting turned down."

"Oh, yeah?" Misaki said, rolling his eyes, "Well I suggest you start getting used to it, then." Before he could verbalize any further, Akihiko had ruptured his attention until he had choice but to meet the author's gaze.

"You know what I think?" Akihiko breathed, his voice coming out in a sensual whisper.

"What?" Misaki asked defiantly, feigning a bravado he didn't really feel.

The man showcased that evil grin. "I think you should accept my invitation…or you won't be able to sit for a week. You can't blame me from wanting touch you now that I've heard the wonderful sounds you make."

It sounded like Akihiko was trying to seduce him again, but all Misaki felt at that moment was disgust. Obviously, no matter what he said, his words would not be taken seriously and that thought pissed him off more than it should. He was getting tired of how this guy was constantly just fooling around with him. Furthermore, the things Akihiko kept saying to him were somewhat intimidating. In all honesty, Misaki was quite scared.

When he felt one of those large hands glide down his back once more, he knew it wasn't safe to stay there any longer. If he wanted to protect his body from whatever Akihiko was planning to do to it, it was about time to leave. Listening to those instincts, Misaki hurriedly closed the book, put his pen back into his pencil case and threw everything in his bag. He deliberately ignored the confused stare that was sent his way, even though he that Akihiko had finally stopped being so presumptuous.

As he rose and put the bag over his shoulder, Misaki excused himself none too politely for leaving early. "I'm very sorry, Usagi-san," he said in a bland voice, "but I can't let you harass me when I'm trying to study. Therefore, I will take my leave."

Within three seconds, the teen was out the door and making his way out of the penthouse. After all he had put up with that day, being molested by the same person twice didn't sound exactly tempting to him. That asshole of an author had already done things to him that made him uncomfortable whenever the memory of it crossed his mind. If Akihiko couldn't even be around him without trying to take advantage of him, Misaki would rather not see his tutor at all.

He wasn't sure how he had managed to put up with that cocky jerk for so long. Even though Akihiko had been friendly to him on several occasions, he still acted like he was better than Misaki. Sure, Akihiko was clever and not bad-looking either, but that didn't mean he had the right to act like he was king of the world. His behavior was just downright annoying, not to mention completely disrespectful, and someone needed to get through that thick skull of his and teach him how to treat others.

Misaki's hands balled into fists as he got into the elevator. He didn't need that asshole's help to pass his exams. Despite what everyone thought or said about him, Misaki was convinced that he could get better grades on his own. Everyone would regret underestimating him and Takahiro would be proud beyond compare.

Unlike the young brunet's confidence, Akihiko was feeling uncertain for the first time in years. Although he knew that Misaki was incredibly stubborn, his sudden departure came as a surprise to him. Wondering to himself if he had scared the other off, he rested his arms on the table and gazed out of the window. It appeared that in this game he was playing, there was a chance to lose.

Shaking his head, the man let a chuckle fall from his lips. This was all just a trick to make the game more interesting for him, and he had always enjoyed challenges. In order to get what he wanted, a different strategy was required. Perhaps a more subtle approach would get him what he desired. After all, as the master of manipulation, Akihiko needed to have a back-up plan at all times.

Keeping that in mind, Akihiko began to think of a new plan. The first step was to give Misaki the feeling that he had won and was safe, then gain the boy's trust by giving him some space. Naturally, that was going to take time, yet Akihiko didn't mind it. As long as he got that pert little ass under the force of his palm, there wasn't anything he wouldn't do.

Akihiko stifled a laugh as he praised himself for his brilliance. Misaki didn't even stand a chance.

* * *

 

Troubling thoughts continued to overwhelm Misaki as he walked across that callous pavement. He was walking unusually slowly, almost robotically, as if his brain were struggling to signal the basic movements of placing one foot in front of the other. Annoyance brewed because of that thought.

Just what was wrong with him? He didn't understand why he was giving this detail such drastic attention. Didn't he have more important things to worry about? He was getting targeted for sex for Christ's sake! Sure, he didn't understand how he came up with such a radical conclusion, yet he somehow knew the author was pursuing him for that reason. Yet the worst part of it was that he couldn't find it within himself to dislike it, and that thought disturbed him all the more.

That man had to be doing something to him—he had to be! Up until now, he never desired to be—much less sleep—with a man. Just what was the author doing to him? He couldn't remember being affected by a man so vividly. Although he considered himself straight, this man had somehow struck a chord within him and it was making him horrifically feverish.

'Calm down, Misaki,' he thought, frantically attempting to control his breathing, 'Just calm down. He's not worth thinking over.'

Determined to shelve these perplexing thoughts, he shifted his gaze toward the sky. The clouds, ashen gray with the dullest detail, were darker and denser. Fearing the worst, Misaki quickened his pace. This was not the best day to be caught in a downpour.

He continued to stride in silence until he arrived at the familiar setting of his apartment. Just as he reached the front door, his breathing started to accelerate. He could feel his pulse pounding in his temples, his vision disorienting. Irritation pumped throughout his veins. What the fuck was wrong with him? Wasn't he capable of moving his body anymore?

Without giving himself time to respond, he secured the doorknob within his hand and helped himself inside. "I'm home!" he yelled, kicking off his shoes before walking towards the living room.

Surprisingly, Takahiro was nowhere to be seen. Misaki frowned, confusion coursing through him. His brother usually welcomed him home; he wasn't used to this blistering silence. Did his brother go somewhere today? He didn't remember him informing him about it. Just where was he? Before he could formulate a reason, he heard a noticeable sound echoing within the kitchen. Curious, he ambled upon the apartment before reaching the small kitchen that smelled better than any restaurant he'd been to. A tall, broad man was peering into a boiling pot. When the man looked up, his glasses were steamy.

"Oh—welcome back!" Takahiro exclaimed. "Sorry, I didn't hear you come in," he trailed on, wiping the steam off his glasses. "I was too busy with dinner."

Misaki sighed. "It's alright, Nii-chan," he said, peering over the boiling pot, "What's for dinner?"

"I'm making sukiyaki."

"That's great, because I'm starving!" Misaki's stomach growled as if to emphasize that statement and the teen blushed, covering his belly with his hands. His brother only laughed and smiled at him.

"So, how was your day? Do you have the feeling that Usagi's tutoring is still helping you get better at mathematics?"

At that question, the younger male froze. He should've known that Takahiro would ask him about his day, but he wasn't prepared. Telling his brother that he'd walked into Akihiko masturbating in his bedroom and had done some indecent things was too embarrassing. If anything, Misaki didn't want to think about that perverted tutor of his at all, let alone remind himself of the sexual tension between them back in Akihiko's bed.

Averting his gaze, Misaki felt his cheeks heat up more. No way in hell that he would tell Takahiro about his none too innocent encounter with that arrogant, shameless bastard. He was just going to have to keep it a secret.

"What's wrong?" Takahiro asked suddenly, noticing how quiet Misaki was, "Did something happen between you and Usagi?"

"Nothing in particular," Misaki shrugged, feigning indifference. "We just had a few disagreements, that's all."

Apprehension breached his brother's face. "Oh, Misaki—"

"You don't need to worry about it," the teen lied, chuckling nervously, "It was a pretty silly argument—it's nothing worth mentioning." He rolled his eyes and waved his hand dismissively, like it was all ancient history, but there was an edge of turmoil to his voice. He really hoped his brother didn't notice it.

Unfortunately for him, luck wasn't on his side as Takahiro raised an eyebrow skeptically. Misaki groaned inwardly. Damn it! He really didn't need this right now, but then again, what did he expect? His brother may have been an airhead at times, but he wasn't stupid—that much was shown from his expression.

"There's no need to look at me like that," Misaki teased, scratching the back of his head, "Really, I'm fine!"

Takahiro wasn't convinced, but thankfully dropped the subject. "Alright," he said slowly, directing his gaze towards the boiling pot, "Dinner will be ready in a couple minutes. You can go upstairs and put your school bag away in the meantime."

Relieved, Misaki mumbled an affirmative before making his way up the stairs. As he opened the door to his bedroom, his thoughts had shifted into a peaceful setting...before diving upon the author once more. He let out a terrible scowl. _Great_. Because of the man, his brother was now suspicious. Even though he dropped the subject, Misaki had the feeling that wouldn't be the last he heard from that discussion...all of which greatly annoyed him.

Baka Usagi. Even at home, the man was messing with his life. He needed to find a way to get away from the bastard. His interferences were much too aggravating. Perhaps he could see if his school offered any tutoring services. After all, he had no intention of ever returning to that hellhole—who knew what the fucker had in store for him? He refused to be a part of it any longer.

"Misaki!" his brother called out, "Dinner's ready!"

"Alright!" Misaki bellowed, placing his school bag in the corner, "I'll be down in a minute!"

And with that, the teen hurried out of his room, closing the door behind him. Briefly, he wondered about getting locks for his door before dismissing the thought completely. It was a stupid idea. Just what difference would getting a lock make? It wasn't like that sleazeball would ever attempt to come to his room. Really, what the heck was he thinking?

Determined to be liberated from his mind's foolishness, he raced downstairs. Takahiro had already taken a seat at the dining table, so Misaki joined him, hoping that the company of his brother would put an end to his troubled thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lv90047: *Sighs* It seems our kitten's in danger. Akihiko, you bastard. -_-
> 
> SuzukiChiyeko: Haha, we'll see how far Akihiko can get now that Misaki is taking a step back :P
> 
> Thank you all for reading and feel free to drop a review! We'd love to hear from you~


	10. Stubbornness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lv90047: Happy belated New Year, everyone! We hope you all had a chance to enjoy it! :D Again, the both of us apologize for lack of updates, it's just...numerous things have overwhelmed us. Hopefully that'll change this new year! ^^;;
> 
> SuzukiChiyeko: Yeah, we both had a lot of things that kept us from working on this story, but fortunately it did work out in the end. At any rate, we hope that you'll enjoy this chapter!

It was mid-afternoon.

Misaki was sitting at his desk, going over remainder of his lesson plans. He attempted to finish his worksheets, but his mind kept going elsewhere. Instead, he peered through his bedroom window, distracted by the streams of sunlight that filled his room with a warm, sugary light.

It was amazing how a simple thing could catch his attention, yet he didn't pester himself for it. The spiraling sunlight was a welcoming distraction; it radiated peace throughout his entire frame, warming him from the inside out. Although these thoughts soothed him, he knew he couldn't meddle within this mindset forever. He had homework to do.

He groaned and closed his eyes, but that didn't help with his problem. Scowling, he picked up his pencil and set to work, yet before he could write anything, he heard the front door being opened softly, revealing none other than Takahiro.

"Misaki," the elder whispered, his expression contorting into one of confusion. "Do you realize what time it is?"

The teen looked up from his worksheet, and stared at the man in shock. Time? What was his brother talking about? He didn't remember making any plans to go out today. Was it something they discussed last night at the table? He desperately tried to rake his brains for an answer.

"I meant with Usagi," his brother clarified.

Takahiro watched with suspicion as the teen slowly grasped the meaning of his words.

Crap. Just what was Misaki going to do now? He knew his next tutoring session was today, but he was hoping his brother would forget about that wretched detail. Last night, he went through all kinds of methods to keep his brother distracted from that topic. He really thought he had been fooling him. How depressing it was to realize that all his efforts had been wasted.

Still, he couldn't showcase that disappointment. He didn't want to give his brother any more reason to suspect him—for he was in enough hot water already! Slowly, he altered the remaining emotion upon his facial features before meeting his brother's skeptical gaze.

"I'm sorry, Nii-chan," Misaki said sincerely, "I wasn't planning visiting on Usagi-san, today."

Takahiro pulled his eyebrows together in mystification. "And may I ask why not?"

"Well...I wanted if I could tackle on the problems myself," Misaki said simply, trailing his eyes away from his brother's gaze. "Usagi-san's always going over this particular method...and I think I'm ready to start doing it on my own." It wasn't easy to lie to his brother, but he knew it had to be done. It was the only method he had in protecting himself. What else was his supposed to do?

"Misaki—" Takahiro began, his voice thick.

"I'm okay, Nii-chan," Misaki interrupted, trailing his eyes back to his homework sheet. "I really think I can handle it this time."

Seeing how the eldest couldn't get any more information, he was forced to accept that vague reply. "Alright," he sighed, running his fingers through his hair, "Just for today, then. I'll come back to check on you later." And with that, he left the room, closing the door behind him.

Misaki released a breath he didn't even realize he'd been holding. That had been close. He knew that conversation was charting into some deadly territory he desperately wanted to evade. He was safe...for now, yet he knew that sense of peace wouldn't last long. His brother wasn't born yesterday, and Misaki was positive Takahiro had caught every inch of his lies.

The teen groaned in frustration. This just wasn't fair. He hated lying to his brother, but what choice did he have? He couldn't tell him what happened at house. It was utterly humiliating—he wasn't sure if he wanted to believe it. He knew he was being unreasonable, but he couldn't go back to that retched place. He just couldn't.

Reminding himself what Takahiro had said to him, Misaki convinced himself to get back to work and focus on his homework. It wouldn't do him any good if his brother came to check up on him later to find out that he hadn't made any progress in the meantime. There was simply no time to get distracted.

Even so, it was hard not to think about Akihiko. Everything the man had said and done seemed to be engraved into Misaki's memory, leaving barely any room for other thoughts.

After another groan, he shook his head. If there was anything he didn't want to have on his mind, it was that perverted author and his crazy actions. Being at home and not having to interact with Akihiko should at least give him some space, or so he thought. He almost felt like the guy was right there, staring at him from the other side of the room. The thought alone was enough to make him scream, but he told himself to keep calm.

Once it was finally quiet in his head again, Misaki cast his gaze on the worksheet and spun his pencil around his thumb as he read the problem. He hadn't gotten very far the previous day, so there was plenty of work left to do. It was all the more reason for him to concentrate. He became eager to solve the problems on his own and soon he was writing away.

The hours flew by quickly, yet the solution remained out of reach. None of the formulas that Misaki had tried appeared to get him anywhere. Although he'd solved similar problems before, it turned out that he still didn't quite understand. Anger and disappointment coursed through him; how could he not understand this? He had done it so many times already!

"This sucks," he growled, dropping his pencil on the desk. Leaning back, he closed his eyes to give them some rest after staring at the homework sheet uninterruptedly. His motivation had dropped to zero for the day.

All of a sudden, Misaki heard voices downstairs. Takahiro sounded happy, even though Misaki had no idea what he was actually saying. Then there was the second voice, lower and far more restrained than his brother's. In fact, it was so soft that Misaki could hardly even hear it at all.

The sounds died down eventually, followed by the sound of footsteps. When the door swung open, Misaki nearly jumped out of his seat. His eyes instantly darted to the doorway, locking gazes with sparkling brown eyes.

"Misaki, Usagi is here!" Takahiro announced excitedly.

The younger's face grew pale, a shocked expression crossing his features. "W-what?! Why?"

"I called him to ask what happened between the two of you, because you refused to tell me." Takahiro's expression turned serious, but he was still unable to conceal his happiness completely. "Usagi said that he didn't know that you were upset about it and offered to come over to help you out. Isn't that nice?"

"Yes, that's great," Misaki muttered sarcastically, trying not to show his displeasure, "Thanks, Nii-chan."

"Don't mention it. After all, the two of you need to get along if you want to get better results, so this is the least I could do! Usagi will be upstairs in a minute."

Spinning around on his heels, Takahiro left the room and shut the door behind him. Misaki heard him whistle as he walked away and groaned, resting his arms on the desk in defeat. It really couldn't get any worse than this. He had tried so hard to make sure that he wouldn't come near Akihiko again and now the bastard had come to him. What did he have to do to make sure that the guy would leave him alone already?

That moment, Misaki began to imagine what it would've been like if he had told Takahiro the truth. The embarrassment would be too much to handle, but at least he'd never have to deal with Akihiko again. On the other hand, what if his brother asked Akihiko what happened? Misaki was certain that that perverted idiot would say that they both enjoyed it.

No matter how he looked at it, there was just no way out. He was caught in the spider's web with absolutely no chance of escaping. The only option left was to simply accept it and pray that Akihiko wasn't going to do anything weird again.

A knock on the door captured Misaki's attention. Already knowing who it was, the teen sat upright and picked up his pencil again.

"Come in," he said none too friendly, pretending to be working on his homework.

Fragments of air greeted the teen as the door swung open, revealing that vigorous figure he was all too familiar with. Reluctantly, he flickered his gaze towards the doorway, and green met violet.

Misaki swallowed, his pulse racing beneath his skin. This was it—Akihiko was here. He wanted to scream at the man and demand he'd leave...yet he couldn't act upon his truest feelings. He was trapped within those bottomless pools of lilac, his body frozen into place. Silence conquered his throat as his unease layered upon him like poison.

Even his own breath seemed to die as soon as it abandoned his mouth. It was an eerie sort of tranquility, and a flood of confusing feelings made his stomach feel tight. He didn't know what to say to this pervert now that he was finally here. Why did you target me? Why won't you leave me alone? He knew they were useless questions, yet he couldn't help but conceive them.

"Misaki." That voice, that deep, booming voice. It flowed across the room and drew the teen forward as though they were spooning within the bed once more. It brought so many memories of that wonderful time; of the luscious deeds they did to one another. He would never forget that lustful purr that voice carried, trailing him profoundly into the deepest part of ecstasy—

Scampering away from those thoughts, Misaki cursed himself for visualizing such lewd memories. Just hearing that pervert say his name in that low voice was enough to bring it all back instantly. The more he thought about it, the more it frightened him.

"Misaki," the author said again, with such undeniable affection that it almost reeled the teen in once more. "It's good to see you." He stepped closer to the boy, edging forward until he was right there beside him. "You had me worried yesterday when you left so abruptly. I'm glad you're safe."

Misaki snorted. "Well, it's nice to see you're worried about my wellbeing," he said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "I had no idea you were so considerate."

Akihiko ignored that implied jab. "How's your homework coming along?" he asked finally, directing his gaze towards the cluttered worksheet. "You've been using the technique I've showed you, right?"

"More or less," the teen shrugged, going back to his worksheet. "I haven't really been running into many problems."

It was a lie, and Misaki knew it, but he couldn't tell the author the truth—that he'd been struggling on the same problem for hours, and didn't have the slightest clue of what he was doing. It was much too embarrassing.

"I see." The writer verbalized, and Misaki caught the displeasure within that tone. It wasn't directed at him, yet he knew the man was unsatisfied with that answer. "And has it been like this the entire time?"

Misaki kept his reply short so his voice wouldn't betray his frustration. "Mm-hmm."

Akihiko leaned his body forward, inching closer until his gaze caught the worksheet below him. Misaki didn't miss how that action brought the man even closer to him. It took everything he could to calm his raging unease.

"As you can see," the boy continued, keeping his eyes upon the paper, "I'm doing just fine. There really was no need for you coming here."

Akihiko was silent for a moment, his eyes calm and mirror-like, reflecting nothing. He flickered his gaze towards Misaki, noticing how those hands of his were shaking, as though they were trying to still the fear within him. Very faintly, the author smiled. "Quite an interesting response. I never realized how creative your words could be."

A chill slid up the teen's back. "What the hell do you mean by that?" he said rather rudely, not liking where the conversation was going.

Akihiko's smile widened dangerously. "Nothing in particular," the writer shrugged, failing to hide his amusement. "I'm just astounded by how creative your lies can be—"

"Oh, come off it," Misaki scowled, shifting his gaze to glare at the author. "I don't know where you get your information from, but something's clearly wrong with you." He paused to see if his words affected the man. Except for a slight tightening of his eyes, his expression remained the same. "I don't need to lie to you; get that out of your damn head."

Inwardly, Misaki cringed at the sound of his voice. He knew he was being a dick; he was fully aware of that. He was also fully aware that he was annihilating any chance of getting on the author's good side. Akihiko was a self-absorbed prick—Misaki knew he couldn't talk this way without offending the egoist greatly. Most likely, the man would leave, discuss his unwillingness to his brother, and gradually cut all ties with the teen.

'Good,' he thought, trying to convince himself. 'That's exactly what I want. There's no need to prolong these useless sessions any longer. Usagi-san can just leave me alone.'

Except...the man wasn't leaving. From inspecting the author, Misaki could see those eyes of his twinkling, that lopsided smile still plastered amongst his stupid face. "There's no need to be nasty," the man said, seeming unconcerned with the boy's aggressiveness. "I'm merely pointing out your incompetence to see common sense—"

"And I don't need it," Misaki muttered, crossing his arms defiantly. "Now piss off."

"Well, aren't we hostile?" Akihiko chuckled, brushing his fingers throughout his silky hair. "I can assure you that I'm harmless, but you clearly need my help, Misaki."

"I said I'm fine!" Misaki protested, somehow feeling like a child who argued to stay up one more hour. "Really, Usagi-san, I'm seventeen! I can take care of myself!"

The author merely snorted. Ranging closer to the boy, he reached for the messy worksheet, and shoved it into that flustered face. Misaki jerked back, scowling since he knew it was too late.

"You're not as smart as you think, boy," Akihiko said firmly, tapping his finger upon the worksheet. "You've been stuck on the same problem since yesterday. Did you really think I wouldn't notice?"

Misaki's breath caught in his throat. He felt his heartbeat stutter, then pick up, a little faster than before. Akihiko pointing out his mistakes pissed him off, but not just because the man was being a jerk. Misaki didn't want to admit that he was still having trouble with the technique his tutor had taught him. If he failed to do this on his own, he was never going to pass his exams.

However, he realized that Akihiko was right. As long as he didn't understand it entirely, it was impossible to get things done all by himself. He still needed Akihiko's assistance, but having to spend more time with that bastard was practically his worst nightmare. Seriously, was there no way to get rid of that guy?

"I can figure it out," Misaki replied stubbornly, despite knowing that it was another weak lie.

Akihiko released a sigh, followed by a chuckle. "It's amusing how you keep trying so hard to fool me. Let's face it, you need me."

"No, I do not!"

"Please," Akihiko said, rolling his eyes, "don't waste your breath. Even Takahiro doesn't have faith in you anymore; that's why he called me. Instead of letting your petty pride get the better of you, shouldn't you try to focus on the task at hand? This kind of attitude will get you nowhere."

At that point, Misaki was at a loss for words. He couldn't think of anything to say after Akihiko mentioned Takahiro and it angered him. Yet again, the thought of being trapped came to mind. He hated how much power Akihiko had over him; it was so unfair!

As Misaki's shoulders slumped in defeat, his tutor hummed in approval.

"See? It's much easier to be honest, Misaki."

The only response from Misaki was an irritated growl. This was going to be a long and tiring afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lv90047: Pfft...HAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm sorry, y'all—that argument between them made me lose my shit! xD
> 
> SuzukiChiyeko: So, whose side are you guys on right now: Akihiko's or Misaki's?
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
